Penny for your Thoughts
by nessie carlie
Summary: life was fine, it was life according to Mia. until she meets a family who opens her up to more, shows her what life has t offer and the options she has. warmth of a family doesnt come naturally to everyone. it only come naturally if youre a special someone


**Penny for your thoughts.**

Endings are hard. You have to tie up every loose end of the book not leaving out any detail. I mean in the beginning you can have a lion growling or someone bording a ship, but endings? Goodbyes? They're both impossible.

INTRODUCTION

In 1993 a girl was born into the Collin family. The Collins were one of the most richest families in California. They often held balls at their house and were invited to many across America. Other than owning many properties, they each had professions of their own. Mrs Collins being a heart sugeon at the local hospital and having a private practise of her own, and Mr Collins having a doctorate in Occupational Therapy.

When this child was born, everyones expectations of her were ridiculously high. They always spoke about her and each planned out their own future for her. Most of them thought she would go into in the therapy, while others, medicine. But this little girl was just like any other ordinary girl. She loved to wear sundresses and get dirty in the mud. She loved to swing high up on the swing and if she fell, she would cry just like any other. And…being a small girl, who knew what about being different. She got the best of things and the highest of education. She was favoured by the teachers, but she didn't know that the other children got very jealous of her. If someone broke her pencil, she would tell her mum, just like any other kid, but her mum didn't give one back but instead, bought a whole lot for her.

Everyone thought that her life was one of a safe and normal apple pie life. So if they realised that it was rotton at the core of that apple pie, some laughed, some felt sorry and some didn't care wheather she was alive or not.

As she grew up she came to see how different she was treated than the other kids. No one wanted to hang around her…may be because they felt that the teachers would take off with them if something happened to her. Their parents however always gave her a small smile, while their children huffed of course. Sometimes she would see a twinge of pity in their eyes when they saw her sitting alone. After a while she finally got a friend, but after they both did something together and got caught, her mum blamed the other, and then that child didn't come near her. So got used to spending all her alone time in her room occupied by so many technical gadgets or going to the mall and buying a dress or whatever else for $400 and over.

She made her own choices in life but as much as wanted to deny it, her parents, or her mum had a plan for her daughters life. Go to school, matriculate and do medicine, become likeher mum and live a rich safe life. But she wasn't worried about school or attending classes about cancer and aids. She spent all her free time in the pool, swimming and having fun. Some people respected her choice of making her own decisions, some critised her and the rest didn't care. But she done thinking what other people thought. She is living her own life.

So this year, just like every other summer vacation, she headed down to Malibu beach. It was where she met them. the people looked at her and welcomed her and made her open her eyes to the real world out there. they weren't a rich family or one of high prestige, but a family of warmth that she didn't even know existed. They blew into her life like wind whistling through the trees. Who knew that her life would change. Who knew that these strangers would play such a big part on her life.

Now she sat and wondered about each and every random choice that she made that lead her to the same destiny. To that spot where she would meet them. That's because, she realised, that those rondom choices weren't random choices, it was fate playing out perfectly in front of her. So she decided that she is going to make a different choice, but isn't that too part of her destiny.

Had she chose not to come this year she wouldn't have met them now, but if it was written out in her life book, she surely would have met them someday.

After all this time, now she realises that life and destiny aren't things that you can run from and play with. She sees it as a boat. All she has to do is board it and let it sail. Sure she will have a little rough weather here and there but shell get through it. She knows she will…and we all know, after every difficulty, comes an ease.

She thought back to that day that she walked through that terminal. She didn't expect to feel the tears running down her face and she sure didn't expect to see the tears in their eyes. When she walked away, she felt part of her heart being left behind. That part claimed 2 souls. She knew then that she would never say goodbye to either of them. For them or anything for that matter, nothing ever really ends.

Thinking of them took her back to that day. The day she met him for the first time.

_**2 months ago**_

I sat there pondering over my future. Was I ready for what was going to come tomorrow? Did I have any choice in what I wanted to do with my life? Will today influence tomorrow? Was the decision of my parents the best, even if I didn't like it? Will they always make decisions for me? the questions overtook my mind as I fought to find calmness and peace. I paused for a second and looked around me. I soaked in my surroundings.

The waves thundered against the shore and squeels of the children laughter rang through the air. The wind whipped my hair and caressed my face as I deeply breathed in. This was what I loved most about the beach. The calm and serene atmosphere that took over once you embraced it. My parents had brought me away for couple weeks to the beach before school starts. They had a cabin on the beach and we visited it once in a blue moon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a deep voice came from behind me.

"I thought those died out a long time ago" I replied referring to the penny.

" hmm… um dollar for your thoughts?"

I cracked a smiled, "I doubt my thoughts are worth that much"

"Why don't you let me be the decider of that." He came to stand in front of me blocking the sunlight. "May I?" he gestured to the ground in front of me.

I shrugged not really caring weather he sat or not. The sun shone brightly on my skin once again. I looked at the stranger in front of me. His eyes were covered with his spectacles so I couldn't see what colour his eyes were. His hair was brown with natural streaks of deep blonde in it. He wore a fitted t-shirt with swimming shorts. He looked ready to hit the water.

I looked away not really interested in him or what he had to say.

"Sometimes it's better to vent your feeling to a stranger. Like they say, 'rather the stranger you don't know than the stranger you know' " he quoted.

I laughed and squinted at him. "No it's ' rather the devil you know than the devil you don't know"

He nodded his head, "Yeah yeah I know, but my one makes more sense you know and plus you don't look like you're from around here, I haven't seen you around here, so I'm even more of a stranger"

I looked at him in amazement. I felt so comfortable around him. It felt like I knew him for eons.

He returned my gaze head on, "What's really the problem?"

" My Mum wants me to go to medical school from the upcoming semester. She say's that its tradition and that she and her mum and dad dream went there. So I have to go."

"And your dad?" he asked curiously.

"My Dad won't say anything. He's kind of like the one that will listen and only talk when spoken to. He is kind of keen to sending me to medical school. Oh! And here's the funny part. An acceptance to the same school came in the other day and I didn't even apply in the first place." My tone started getting higher and all that frustration that was inside was coming out. My eyebrows knitted together as I spoke.

"They got my school sorted out, they got my fees sorted out, they got my tuition sorted out and my dorm sorted out. My lectureres insist that they and I are on a first name basis. Can you believe that? UGH! " I bang my fist hard on the sand surrounding me."I don't want to be a surgeon, I can't even stand the sight of blood and you want me to look into someone's body" I mumbled.

"Feeling better?" he asked

Strangely I was feeling a bit better after venting it all out. I nodded my head once and closed my eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

I smiled as I pictured a water in front of me. the sound of the waves crashing against the shore just made my dram more realistic, "I want to be out there on every boat and go diving. Take pictures of marine life. I want to work in an aquarium and swim with the animals all day. I want to swim, I want to live on the beach."

"Did you tell your parents about your dream." He inquired

"I'm in the pool every free moment I get, you would think that they got the picture by now. I try to speak to them but every time I mention the would future or career they would say that its all sorted out and that I don't have to worry one bit."

"I'm not going to say anything to hurt your feeling but if you don't speak up soon and living with that career all your life."

I sat there thinking about what he said. "What do you do?" I asked

"I own a restaurant about two minutes away from here."

I was stunned. " You cook?"

"Yeah I always had a passion for it from the time I was small. I would help my mum in the kitchen and create my own concoction when I was old enough to know my measurments. You should come over some time." he said referring to the restaurant. From the way he spoke about his restaurant, you could see that he was proud of his work and loved it passionately. His whole face lit up and a wide smile took over his face.

"Your parents never objected to you starting up a restaurant?" I asked curiosly.

"No… but how do you know that I started up my own?" he seemed surprised that I would come to that conclusion.

I smiled, "Well a person who speaks with such passion really has a lot of talent and, with your talent you really weren't going to take over someone else's restaurant and live up to the customers expectations of the place."

He laughed and glanced at his watch. " Well its been lovely bonding with you but I gotta go. I actually came down here for a swim but I saw a lady in distress and decided that may use my charms to see what's got her so troubled."

I stared at him disbelievingly. He laughed, "I'm joking. I'm going to head for a swim, want to join me?"

I chuckled, "No I'm good and I had a burger about half an hour ago"

He stood up and with a 'bye' he was heading towards the water.

"Hey!" I called out to him. He turned to look at me.

"Thanks"

He smiled, "No problem" he shed his shirt and and dropped his glasses and charged into the water diving into the first wave that came his way. He swam deep into the water and hung out with the men around there. I got up and headed back to our cabin on the beach to change from my jeans and top to my knee length swimming costume.

I know that I should have been shocked that I vented out my feelings to a stranger, but I felt kind of relieved and felt like I had shed a whole lot of my shoulders. I wondered who he was and what his name was. he just pitched up like an angel and spoke. I felt socomfartable with him. I wasn't worried about impressions or awkward first meetings. It was just the two of us on the beach sharing laughs and feelings. Thinking about him brought a smile to my face. The kind that said that it was great to have him as a friend. I secretly hoped in my heart that I would meet him again.

The house was empty when I came inside. The cabin was a very modern kind of cabin, not the kind that you would see on a beach. It was a stainless steel decorated kitchen and the misted glass doors kind of a house. the cushions on the furniture were not scattered but were perfectly laid out with not a crease on them. the windows were pulled back and everything was in perfect order.

My parents were very rich and insisted on having the best of things. Well mostly my mum. She is a doctor. My dad was an occupational therapist. I was content with whatever I had and never asked for more. My mum often reprimanded me on my use of torn jeans and old t-shirts but I could never part from them, they were so comfy. Whenever we went out, my mum insisted that I wear fashionable clothes, which is something that I could never do. I just didn't have a fashion sense.

My room here and in Port Angeles were filled with ornaments, pictures and little soveniers of underwater. Every time I went diving, I would pick up a shell or something from the bottom and keep it in my room. Neither my mum or dad were water babies, in fact my mum would never come into the water, she would rather bathe in the sunlight and catch a natural suntan which often ended up in her burning and peeling, forcing her to stay indoors for a week. My dad came in the water occasionaly but always returned to his bedroom after an dad and my mum were siblings.

I walked into my room and started changing. I noticed that my phone was flashing with messages. I glanced at it and saw that it was all from my cousins, Tim and Sally. They were gone to some cabin for the summer. Tim and Sally were both coming with me to medical school, but of course this was their own choice. Uncle Mason was a manger of one of the biggest industries in Los Angeles ans his wife, Aunt Sophie was an interior decorator. They gave their children the choice of becoming whatever they wanted to and never stood in their way of decision. When ever I went there for holiday, they would let me do what I wanted because they knew what life I had at home.

"Mia! Are you home?" Well? Looks like my dad is here.

"I'm changing in my room dad" I shouted out to him.

He muttered an okay and went off to his room to rest for a while. I applied some conditioner in my hair so it doesn't get too sticky when I'm swimming. I peep out into the corridor to see if dad is coming this way. The coast was clear so I head out to the water. My dad would frown at me because I already swam in the morning and now again. In the distance I saw a person balance on his surfing board and ride the wave till the shore. Although I spend mostly all my time in the water, I never took much of an interest to surfing or fishing or anything of the sort. I stuck to diving and swimming. It was in the water where I felt my calmest. It's where I would think. It was like my personal sanctuary. I was stung by a jellyfish once and much to the disappointment if mymother, ireturned to the water as soon as it was healed.

I dive into the water and automatically felt the sense of serenity take over my mind. I pad in a little deeper and stand in chest high water and just relax. I stayed in the water until the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Drying myself off with my towel, I headed back to our cabin. I was absolutely exhausted. I walked into the house practically dead on my feet.

"Miranda?" my mum never called me Mia and always insisted on calling me by my full name. I dragged my feet into the living room and found my parents sitting there.

She looked at me disapprovingly and sighed. "Please have a shower and change, we're going for dinner tonight."

Could this night get anymore worse. I just wanted to sleep. I glanced at her. I was identical to my mother, we both had hazel eyes and brown hair, although my mum often dyed her hair so it never stayed one colour. I only got my resonality from my dad. I preffered to be in the quiet and stay alone all to myself. I wasn't really one for attention. "Mum I'm really tired. Please can I skip tonight"

"No-body told you to swim again and that too for so long. Just look at your skin colour. You're sunburnt. Please hurry up…and for goodness sake, wear a cocktail dress with heels and at least iron your hair." I nodded my head once and dragged my feet out of the room.

"And for goodness sake, don't drag your feet!"

I heaved a sigh and did as I was told. There was anger building up inside me. Was this how I was going to live my life. At the end of the year I'm turning 18, I'll be leaving the house. Will she still tell me how to dress or decorate my apartment or live my life for me. I ironed my hair and wore a Black cocktail dress with silver pumps. I applied a little make-up and grabbed my hand purse.

When I walked back into the lounge an hour later, mum frowned at me. It was so hard to make her happy or please her. And when she was happy of pleased it was not total satisfaction. My dad's tux matched my mums silver dress which was way more revealing than mine. Mum always craved attention and was always the centre of attention.

The restaurant had a very vintage look with a soft glow added to it. On each table were two candles and a rose. The waiters wore a white shirt and black pants with a loose mink tie and the waitresses wore black high pencil skirts with mink blouses. The table had a rusted look and all the cutlery were in brown and beige.

The entire evening my mum only spoke about my career and school. She even ordered for me salad because she said it would be nice to set an example to my patients. At the end of the evening I began to wonder what was the purpose of coming on holiday if all she was going to talk about was school and my future career. My dad as usual, kept quiet and didn't say anything when mum asked for his opinion of my future. Suddenly the words of the brown haired stranger came to my mind, 'you are the one that is going to living with this career throughout your life.' The rest of the one sided conversation was a blur in my mind as I thought about the stranger and our conversation. He was right, it was a relief to talk to someone that you don't know.

Early the next morning at about seven I sneaked out of the cabin and hit the beach. The water was cold but refreshing. The beach started getting a little full around nine so I headed towards the café to get something to eat. I ordered a plate of fried chips and sat down on a bench outside the café.

"How's the water?" a familiar voice asked from beside me.

"Cool but refreshing" I answered squinting up at him.

He gave out his hand for a handshake, "Luke" he introduced himself.

I put my hand in his and softly shook his hand, "Mia" I didn't want to tell him my real name. besides it was the name that everyone new.

Luke sat in front of me, "I saw you last night"

I glanced at him surprised, "Where?"

"At the restaurant. You and your parents, I think, came for supper. Though it took me a while to realize that it was you."

I frowned in confusion.

"I saw you in a three quarters and sneakers first and then I saw a girl in a cocktail dress with pumps and styled hair." His voice changed slightly to disappointment when he described my evening outfit.

I was about to open my mouth to argue with him but he cut me off, "Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind the change but you looked so uncomfortable in the dress and you kept pulling it down. Why did you wear it if you were so uncomfortable?"

So even he noticed how uncomfortable I was, and he was a stranger.

I didn't want to tell him the truth about why I wore the dress so I changed the angle of the topic, "That was your restaurant?"

He seemed to notice that I avoided his question but didn't pursue me further. He nodded his head in response to my question.

"Quite impressive for a guy like you. I didn't think that you were into vintage stuff"

He pouted, "My baby sister said that she would lend me the money that I was short of to open the restaurant if she can decorate. I needed the money so I reluctantly agreed."

I laughed at my mental visual of a brother getting told what to do by a younger sister.

"And how old is this small sister of yours?" I asked curious

"She's turning eighteen this year. She was fifteen at the time."

Ouch! I cringed at the baby part from his previous sentence. She wasn't any older than me. "And how old were you" I lifted my eyebrows in inquiry.

"I was twenty." He pouted some more. "She'll never let me live it down"

So he is twenty three years old.

I laughed some more and soon tears were running down my face. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were a glassy light brown, the colour been very similar to his hair.

My French fries came by then and we shared it.

"What's her name?" I asked when my first chip went down my throat.

"Lisa" he answered with his mouth full of food. Looking at him reminded me of Tim-my cousin- he always spoke with his mouth full and his mum and Sally with gag at the sight which made him do it some more.

_Cute name_. "So does she help out in the restaurant since she marked her territory all over?"

"Lisa? No way" he sniggered "She cant cook to save her life"

"Looks like she and I will get along very well." I only said that so I could probably have the chance of tasting his cooking again. My mum never approved of me cooking. She doesn't know that I was always in the kitchen cooking for myself when she wasn't at home.

He smirked at me. "You can't cook?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Well my mum insists that we since we have a cook, I don't need to learn" I was lying through my teeth.

"And when you get married, don't you have to cook for your husband" he asked full of curiosity.

"OH! She plans on getting me married to some Prince where I wont have to cook either.

"I don't believe it! How can you not know how to cook? It's as easy as breathing." He smirked at me

I indulged in the taste of another chip. I laughed a the horror on his face due the information that I didn't know how to cook.

"Luke!" someone shouted for him. A girl came and stood next to the table. "Luke I've been looking for you for so long. You were supposed to give me my money for the movies tonight."

The girl was a feminine version of Luke. Right down to the eyes and the hair. Only she didn't wear glasses. She was my height and wore ripped jeans with a red blouse and sneakers. She had her hair tied into a messy ponytail. She was quite cute.

Luke looked at me. "Umm… Lisa, this is Mia and Mia, this is Lisa, my sister." He looked a little hesitant when he introduced us. I couldn't understand why.

I greeted her and she sat down. Grabbing a chip she looked at me. "So where did you guys meet?"

I smiled, "It's kind of a long story." I focused on Luke, "Still paying of your sister huh?"

He glared at me playfully. Before he could say anything Lisa asked me, "So you got the whole story already. Did you go to the restaurant?"

I nodded at her. " its so lovely inside. The decoration is awesome," I leaned in towards her and whispered, "I didn't know that your brother was into vintage" I quickly glanced at Luke. He returned my glance, only his eyes and facial expressions were of a very disappointed nature.

She laughed and said "Its so awesome to have extra money sometimes. I always use the excuse of me lending him the money and helping him out with the restaurant to get him to do whatever I want him to"

Luke peered at the two of us closely, " you two are going to be so dangerous together" Lisa smiled at him.

"We're the same age I think," she looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head at her and she carried on, "so I know that we're going to be a dangerous pair" she turned to me, "Hey if you are free tonight, please give me a call, Luke doesn't go to the movies in a hurry so I need some one to go with.

Luke raised his eyebrows at the new found information about my age. I rolled my eyes and concentrated at what Lisa was doing.

Lisa put out her hand towards Luke for the money. He reluctantly placed a twenty dollar in her palm and grimaced when she pinched and planted a kiss on his cheek. Lisa took off in the direction of the small shopping stalls on the sand.

"She's… not going to use that money for tonight is she?" I concluded.

He shook his head, "Nope, not at all"

"Listen, umm, Lisa can be a bit too bossy, so if you don't want to go tonight don't let her force you to okay?" he spoke with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I consoled him.

His cell phone rang. His forehead creased at whatever he was told on the phone. He cut the call and stood up from the table. "I'm sorry, there's a crises at the restaurant and I have to go" he apologised for the interrupted. I waved my hand in dismissal and also stood up.

"No it's cool, I've got to head back home anyways" I comforted him. We both exchanged numbers and he gave me Lisa's number after a bit of begging.

"I'm going to regret this" he muttered as he gave me her number. We took off in our respective directions. _Well! That was a fun morning. _

That evening after my mum and dad had gone out for supper. I gIanced at the clock. Seven o clock.

_Well, looks like Im alone for the night._

I contemplated going out for a swim but decided that that was a bad idea. I would be exhausted when I came back and then I would have to sit tomorrow and listen to my mum while she reprimanded me about my dark circles under my eyes.

I walked into my room and plopped down on the bed. Grabbing the remote, I switched on the television. There wasn't anything to watch except a few sitcoms and some series were on. I sighed thinking that if I was going to spend my night like this,I better make myself comfortable. I went to the kitchen to make some coffee for myself. I was about to pour my water in when I heard the doorbell ring.

I frowned. I wasn't expecting anyone tonight and my parents would have told me if anyone was coming tonight. I slowly walked toward the door and slid open the peep hole. Lisa stood on the other side.

Oops, movies tonight. I didn't confirm that I would come. Did she expect me too?

I opened the door for her and she smiled, "Sorry for popping up unexpectedly, but I was bored and thought maybe you were too." She held up a packet of chocolates, "I come bearing a girls only love."

I laughed and stood to one side and she entered the house. she took in her surroundings, "Lovely home"

I smiled my thanks and led her to my room. "I was about to make coffee, would you like some?"

She smiled but shook her head in refusal. "Are you doing anything this evening?" she asked looking around for a sign that I was actually doing something.

"No, I was going to sit down and have a very boring evening with me, myself and I. what do you have in mind?"

"Movies?" she asked hesitantly.

I laughed and nodded, "Give me two minutes. Let me get dressed."

She scanned the room and smirked, "Water baby aren't you?"

I smiled, "Yeah I always loved the water and underwater animals"

"So is that what you're going into for your career?" she wondered

"Sadly? No" I explained to her my entire dilemma of my future, except this time it wasn't to a complete stranger.

She sighed and sat on my bed. The duvet was turquoise and had lime green embroidery. I had scatter cushions in yellow and green. "I want to go into occupational therepy but my parents and Luke are trying to talk me out of it because I don't have a very strong heart. Luke says I should go into designing. But I'm not really sure." She spoke softly.

I looked at her and smiled, "You would make a wonderful designer"

She didn't reply and I got ready quickly. We went walking to the cinema. We chatted on the way and she told me about the movie that she planned for us to watch. She said that everyone was going crazy about it. At we got close to the gate that we were headed to, we saw a group of girls and I saw that Lisa stiffened beside me. she quickly changed the direction and we went to the popcorn stand. I wanted to ask her why she did that but decided to do that after movie.

After 10 minutes we walked into the movie room only to be welcomed by blood and guts. I immediately gagged and walked out of the room. Lisa laughed and followed me.

"I cant believe that people actually like that movie. I mean we only saw like 20 seconds but still, I'm never going to sleep tonight!" she suddenly laughed, " if Luke has to hear about ditching like that through the movie, he'll kill me and leave me to the dogs"

The visual in my mind wasn't very pleasant, "I doubt Luke is that bad. Maybe he's just peeved that he has to pay his little sister for the rest of his life"

"That's what I love about life. Revenge and especially on bigger brothers. Ooh! It's the best!" the expression on her face was one of utter glee. We toured the different parts of the cinema and explored the different shops and saw what they had to offer.

We went to the restaurant and ordered some chips and coke. We spoke about our past lives and hoe different our lives were.

We were silent for a while when she suddenly told me that she and Luke had a brother but he passed away when he was seven.

I looked at her surprised. Luke never showed any signs of ever losing some one, neither did she. She went on to explain what really happened and what happened after.

He had fallen of a jungle gym in school and passed away in hospital two days later. They were given the option to sue the school because there were no teachers watching the children while they were playing. Her parents didn't want to, so they left it at that. She and Luke wear a band with their brother's name on it; Terrance.

She also mentioned that it was after this time that her grades went low and she got depressed. She resorted to drugs and landed up in hospital. When she realised what a reminder it was for her parents, she agreed to go to Rehab. Her parents and Luke supported her all the way. when she came back to school it was in her final year and the kids only used to stare at her and make fun of her been a mentaly unstable girl. She confessed that at times things would so bad at school that she would actually think about taking it again.

I was so surprised that she was telling me all of this. We weren't that close and we only met theday before. she seemed to be the girl that trusted someone very …I decided to tell her a little about my life also.

I told her about me been an only child at home and my parents had my whole future planned out for me. "I never had many friends" I confessed.

At her enquiry as to why, I explained, "I had whatever I wanted to when I was small. If I was jealous of a another girls pen or whatever it was that they had, my mum would buy it for me. when I got older I realised that those were only worldyobjecs and then I started losing interest in competing with the most popular girl in school. By then it was too late to have any friends. So everyday I used to sit alone at cafeteria of go to my car.

My mum often asked me why I never attended parties of never threw any party. I would never answer her because I knew that if I had to throw one, nobody would come. My life was- and is- full of money and lixury, but theres no happiness and warmth in that house.

All my parents ever talk about is my career and their career; or about a social party that they have to attend or a wedding .they never asked me how I did in school, wheather I had a bad or good day, instead they had the results of every assignment and test and exam poasted to them." I ended up spilling out all my feeling to Lisa who sat and listened. I frowned. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She was just like her brother. They both listened and never interrupted.

Lisa glanced at her watch and sighed, "It's eleven thirty. We need to go"

What! We sat and spoke for so long? As we were about to exit the cinema the group of girls came up to us.

"Hey Lisa. Still on a high?" then she noticed me, "Oh! do you have a friend to get high with you?"

I frowned at her. I think that I now understood why Lisa was so nervous around them. they were a part of her past. A past that she didn't want to re-visit. The girl was tall with blonde hair and had blue eyes. She wore a micro mini and had every guy in the building staring at the legs. There were a crew of other girls standing behind her and had tried very hard to look like her. Couple of them had nose jobs and several died their hair blonde. I had to force myself not to laugh when they impersonated her hand movements and hair flips.

"Kate? This is Mia. She's Luke's girlfriend."

_What? _ My laughing urge was automatically taken away from me, and was replaced with shock.

Kate narrowed her eyes at me and huffed.

Lisa grabbed a frozen Mia and pulled her out of the building.

"What was that about?" I asked once we were clear of princess wannabee and her followers.

Lisa ignored my question and carried on walking.

We walked back to the beach front and stopped at the point where we had to part.

Lisa smirked at me, "Tomorrow at six in the morning, come have a short dip in the water. Bring extra clothes. We'll go to my house and change and spend the day together…that's if you don't have other plans" she added as an afterthought. She told me everything and didn't ask if I was okay or if I wanted to change to change anything.

I nodded my head in answer to her plans and we headed off in our respective direction. That was really a peaceful evening… and I wasn't counting the snooty girls.

My dad and mum were fast asleep when I came inside. I headed up to my room quietly and changed into my pajamas. I lay awake on my bed thinking about Lisa and Luke and Terrance. Luke showed absolutely no indication of losing a brother. Even when I asked him about his sister, he never mentioned his brother at all. _Maybe he-just like Lisa- didn't want to revisit his past. _

It was only at half past twelve that I fell off to sleep.

My alarm buzzed in the back-round as I slowly came to consioness. Moaning softly, I squinted at my alarm clock. Five thirty! Lisa will kill me if I'm not there by six. I got ready while half sleeping and dragged myself out of the house into the nippy air of the beachfront. I scanned the beach front looking for Lisa but she was no where to be seen.

_Maybe she forgot about our meeting. Maybe she meant it in a joking way. maybe… _

I was cut off by a voice, "Please don't be angry, I tried to make it here before six and I got late."

Lisa stood panting behind me. she had her hands on her knees and head bent over facing the ground. While I stood watching her, her feet collapsed and she fell to the ground. She threw her head back and laughed. "You would think that by me running everyday that I would be used to feeling so winded." She spoke in a strangled voice.

I took a seat next to her. "Maybe you should lay off the running for a while." I suggested. I was really worried about her. She looked… well… quite finished.

Lisa got up and suggested swimming but I pulled her down and told her that we had the whole day for that and that she should rest.

We sat in a comfortable silence for around half an hour. Her panting ceased and we headed to the water.

We spoke and laughed and splashed each other. I realised that the way Lisa and I spoke, it was like we knew each other for years and eons before. I often found it hard to believe that we only met the day before. the water was warm once we were completely inside. At around eight o' clock we headed out. Lisa and I bought breakfast at the café and we started walking towards her house. On the way we spoke about our hobbies, and favourite movies. We walked for around an hour and a half before we came to a double story house with a water feature outside. the base of the waterfall was filed with colours which were not so visible due to the daylight. The house was white and elegant yet so simple.

We walked inside and I found myself surrounded in a warmth that I never knew existed. A feeling of such pleasure that was unimaginable. The interior of the house was decorated with colours and ornaments. And it looked very much like the decorations that Lisa would use. She seemed to read my mind and giggled, "Yup, it's all my work"

"Lisa!" some one shouted from the direction of the stairs. Luke came bounding own the stairs fixing his tie and running his hand through his hair trying to neaten it out.

_He still lived with his parents?_

"Arent you suppose to be at work already?" Lisa asked folding her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, and please don't lecture me. I found a new recipie on the internet yesterday and I was trying it out" he looked up from his task and did a slight double take when he saw me.

"Hey Mia" he waved his hand in greeting. Before I could reply he spoke, "What are you doing here? Oh! Wait, do I even want to know?" he pretended to think about it and then laughed, "Nope rather not" he chuckled when I through a glare at him and left the house.

I glanced at Mia and asked the question that was playing on my mind.

She smiled, "No but everytime he wants to try a new recipie he comes home so we can have it for dinner. I always find an excuse to go out because he always asks me if it fine for the restaurant. I don't know how to classify good food from okay food so I just skip dinner altogether."

She lead me up to her room and we both had a shower. Lisa's bathroom was filled with candles and there was no globe. She had different liquid soaps and shampoos decorating every corner of her tub. On her island she had her hairdryer and hair iron with hair assessories and make-up. All her candles and soaps were different flavours and gave off a mixed smell, a little of everything. I soaked in the bathtub for about fifteen minutes. The candles gave off such soothing feelings, that I actually felt sleepy. I knew that it was also because we swam but I think the candles pulled a heavier weight. I used her clothes from her wardrobe and did my hair in a high ponytail. Iheaded out of the bathroom so that Lisa can have a shower. Her bedroom was black and silver with lime green, turquoise and yellow splashed around here and there. she had personalised her laptop with her name. I layed down on the bed and felt the tiredness of the morning swim and the smell of the candles dawn on me. no matter how many times I spent in the pool, I never got used to sleepiness that overtook me.

Something shook me awake. I opened my eyes to find Luke sitting on the bed. I sat up startled and completely confused.

_Where was I? Why was Luke sitting in my bed?_

He softly greeted me and watched with curiosity as the realization swam across my features.

_I was still in Lisa's room. I fell off to sleep? For how long was I out?_

Luke smiled. "I came to see if you want to have lunch here or you're going home"

I rolled my eyes at him, "What a pleasant way to invite someone for lunch"

He smirked, "Well since Lisa doesn't stay whenever I cook a new recipie because she says that she can't judge, I was actually wondering since you can't cook also, weather you will be able to judge or not"

I stared at him and frowned. His gaze met mine straight on. Luke wasn't wearing his glasses , so I could look at him without meeting the barrier of his glasses. We stared each other down until he lifted his hands up in surrender and sighed, "Fine… Mia? Will you please join us for lunch. There is a new dish and I'd like you to taste it and tell me your opinion" he spoke in a sickly sweet tone and battered his eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him, "Much better" I got of the bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up and then I went downstairs. Their parents were there. Their father, Jonathen, was like a stranger in the house. None of his kids looked like him. They were both identical to their mum, Sarah. When I mentioned that to Luke he laughed and said that his mum often told him that now she knows what she would have looked like if she was a boy.

He was about to add something but stopped. He clamped his mouth shut and got into a conversation with his dad. Sarah and I had a lot in common when it came to the water and underwater species. She was a marine biologist. Their dad was a G.P practising at the local hospital. None of their children fell on them when it came to choosing of careers. One went into cooking and the other- well defiantly not medicine.

Luke made a concoction of pasta and chicken with parsly and put a lot of cheese. It was delicious. During dinner Luke asked me if it was good enough for the restaurant. I cleared my throat and purposely ignoring him, turned towards Lisa and started a conversation which she was only too happy to reply. Luke looked at us with disapproving eyes. Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jonathen only laughed. We had Chocolate Mouse for dessert which Aunt Sarah had made. I commented on the divine taste of the dessert which only resulted in a glare from Luke.

After dinner I started helping to clear the table but was chased out of the kitchen by Aunt Sarah. Shrugging my shoulders, I wandered through the house looking at the ornaments and trophies when my eyes fell on a photo. I picked it up and was that it was picture of all of them and there was a boy that had features like Uncle Jonathan. At the bottom it was written 'in our memory forever Terrance'. I heard someone come up behind me so I layed the photo down and strolled out the back door into the garden. It was a place full of flowers and trees. Towards the middle was a swing that could fit at least two people. It was held up by iron poles which were decorated with vines making it look natural to its surroundings. I sat on the swing and layed my head back. Closing my eyes I soaked in the rays off the sun that smiled upon us today.

"I hope you put sunblock, or else you'll catch a nasty burn" Luke sat next to me and copied my position.

"I could say the same" I murmmered.

He sighed, "My brother and I always used to sit here and he'd tell me what ever was troubling him in school. Sometimes we'd bring a desk and couple chairs and I'd help him with his homework. Every Thursday we'd camp out here for the night and watch the stars. He told me about his first crush, he told me about the girl that he kissed on the cheek in pre-school, he cried when the girl told him that she didn't like him."

I looked at him surprised that the was telling me all of this. He shook his head with his eyes still closed and cracked a small smile. "He passed away on a Friday. The Thursday night before he told me that he wanted the Whole family to sleep with us outside. I was quite surprised with his request because usually when Dad came out to jokingly ask if he could spend the night, Terrance used to push him in the house saying that it's a brother night. anyways , that night we all spent outside. my brother was sleeping when I left to go to the beach at five in the morning. I kissed him on my way out. The next time I saw him he was unconciosness. That morning was the last time I saw him awake. Two days later I got the phone call at work that Terrance was gone…forever."

A tear slid down his cheek, and then another and another, soon his face was streaked with tears. I couldn't bear to see him like that. I couldn't even console him and tell him that everything would be okay, but I couldn't, because I didn't know what it was like. He wiped his tears and opened his eyes. He glanced at me and smiled. "I know that Lisa told you about Terrance so I thought maybe it will feel better if I vent my thoughts to a stranger."

I laughed and looked at him. "Your thoughts are worth a whole lot more than a penny"

He frowned, "I thought those died out a long time ago"

I smiled remembering the day we met.

"Did you tell them about your passion and dreams?" he asked.

I looked at him confused as to who he was talking about.

"Your parents. Did you tell them about your passions and dreams?" he settled my confusion and repeated his question.

I shook my head, "Nope, don't have the guts. They'll probably tell me that I'm talking nonsense and I _think _that those are my dreams. No matter what I say, they'll contradict everything I say. So? No use" I waved my hand and layed my head once more in the backrest of the swing. Luke pushed with his legs and we swayed gently in the calm breeze.

"I think I found my second most peaceful place" I thought out aloud.

"Yeah, its quite peaceful." Luke copied my position.

"Hmm!" I hummed in approval.

We sat there for quite some time in silence. We swayed in time with the movement of the trees and grass. The leaves whistled as the wind whipped through them. there was the very faint sound of water trickling down from the water feature in the front.

"You guys! Want to get out of here?"

I jerked back to reality with a shock. Lisa stood by the door and squinted through the rays of the sun. she had a tendency to come up at any time and talk, resulting in a mild heart attack.

"What do you have in mind?" Luke asked and then added, "Im not going back to the restaurant today so I'm free." They both looked at me.

I shrugged, "My parents don't really care where I am during the day so…yeah I'm also free"

Lisa smirked, "How about a race to the beach and a swim"

_Was she mad. A race all the way down there!that's like two hours._

Luke studied me as I thought. He laughed, "Believe me, when you start running, once you hit the downhill, you wont even realize how long or fast you're running"

I was still quite sceptical, "I don't know…I've never ran that far in my life"

Lisa chuckled, "There's a first time for everything"

She walked over to me and I reluctantly let her pull me in the direction of her room to change into my- now dry- clothes. After changing we headed downstairs and found Luke in a three quarters and a swim t-shirt.

"We won't race Lisa, let Mia get the hang of it first. So this time winner doesn't get anything" Luke said.

_They get something if they win? _

"Wait waitwait, You guys _win _something?

Lisa shrugged, "Well yeah, from the time we were small mum and dad used to take us running down to the beach every morning. We used to hate going so they bribed us that whoever wins will get something. Both of us used to get something anyways. As we grew older it became more competitive. Soo? Yeah"

_This family was down right crazy._

We left the house and jogged down the road. Luke and Lisa were both in front and often overtook each other and tackled each other from the back. After around an hour we reached the beach. I ran and plopped on the sand. Luke sat next to me and laughed, "Tired?"

I glared at him. He was breathing slightly heavy nothing compared to my panting. Lisa had gone in head first into the water. She was already padding waist deep in the ocean. I took a few breathsto calm myself. Once the calming stege was done I glanced at Luke who was watching something behind me. I turned around to find one of the girls that were at the cinemas the other day staring right back at him. When she saw me turn around her attention shifted towards me. she glared and walked away. I looked at Luke with a questioning glance. He pulled me up by my hand and pulled me in the direction of the piers. Once we were far enough from the girl he slowed down to a stroll.

" Kate, That was once my girlfriend. It was at the stage of my life where I thought that I would marry her. When my brother passed away, she was never there for the funeral. She said that she had a family dinner that day so she couldn't come. During the afternoon, I couldn't take the pian anymore and I needed someone to talk to. When I phoned her house the house keeper answered and said that her family was gone away toChina for the week and Kate was at her boyfriends house. I knew there and then that something was wrong. I left it, I couldn't give her a nasty breakup, so I waited for her to tell me that she wants to end it. One week went and then two weeks and still nothing. One day Lisa and I were at the mall shopping for some clothes when I saw Kate there also with some girl I had never seen before. I over heard her saying that she only wants me for the money, as if she didn't have eons already. I went up to her and broke it off there and then. She's always resented me for breaking up with her like that but she had enough time to come clean with the truth."

He didn't seem very saad about breaking up with her, but today was an emotional roller coaster for him.

"That was one awfully long story" I joked.

He looked at me with suddenly mischevious eyes, "Run!" he whispered

I didn't waste time, I took of in the direction furthest from him. I could hear his footsteps close behind me. I ran even faster until my lungs were screaming for me to stop. I slowed down and fell on to the sand laughing while trying to catch my breath.

"Gosh! You're slow. You couldn't even catch me" I playfully nudged him.

He sniffed, "Puh-leese, I was just letting you run ahead so you can enjoy the fact that you won."

"So sweet" I rolled my eyes. After finally catching my breath we headed down to the beach and swam until we saw the sun disappear. Luke, Lisa and I all played and splashed each other in the beach. _This holiday was so worth coming on._

It was around six when we came out. The three of us bought towels and some clothes. We went to have supper at Luke's restaurant. As soon as I entered, I teased Luke about the decoration. He galred at me and said that I will be paying for my own food tonight. Lisa laughed and replied that that will never happen. Luke ordered two plates of pasta and we all shared it. It was divine.

"When I move out onto my own next year, I'm hireing you as my own personal cook." I told Luke

He smiled, "If you coming to live here? , then definitely."

Lisa leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to be your roomie so he can cook for me too."

I glanced at her and frowned, "I said that he will be my _personal _cook. What don't you understand of the word 'personal'."

She pouted, "I thought you loved me."

"And who in the world gave you that impression." I kept a straight face to refrain from laughing. Luke was watching the two of us with amazement.

"You came with me to the movies. So you _do_ like me" she was still pouting.

"Yes I did, until the little conversation with your _friends_" I exclaimed

"What! I didn't say anything" she defended herself.

"Huh! You told Kate that I was Luke's girlfriend." I exclaimed. Luke suddenly chocked on the coke that he was drinking.

"What?" he sputtered. We both ignored him.

I carried on with what I was saying, "And you _convieniantly_ didn't mention that she was his ex girlfriend."

She looked surprised, "How do you know?"

I gave her a disbelieving stare. Realization fleshed across her face and she glared at Luke.

"Don't you dare look at dug your own grave Lisa…Girlfriend? Seriously. We hardly know each other. What in the world were you thinking?" he demanded.

"What! Its not like you were going to go back to her or anything." She stopped suddenly, "Are you?"

He shook his head, "No! but that's not the point" his eyebrows were pulled together. He got up and walked out of the restaurant. She turned to me.

"You _had_ to say that." She accused me.

I waved my hands in front of her, "It was your lie Lisa, not mine." She bowed her head and sighed in defeat. I glanced outside and saw Luke sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

To be honest, I did feel a little guilty that I had started the fight between the two of them but I wasn't about to tell that to any one of them.

"I'll go talk to him." I told Lisa.

She looked up quickly, "No he's angry. he'll probably say something that he will regret."

I smiled at her, "He's angry with you, not me."

I got up from the table and walked out the restaurant and in the direction of Luke.

I stood behind him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I could see his cheek lift up in a smile and a dimple appeared. I came around the bench and sat next to him. We sat in silence until he sighed and looked at me, "She told you to come here?"

I shook my head, "No I came on my own."

"What do you want to say" he asked.

"What made you think that I want to say anything" I retorted

He looked down and stayed silent.

I laughed, "No, actually I just wanted to tell you not to be angry with Lisa. She told all that stuff to Kate because she kind of brought up Lisa's past and I don't really think that its something that Lisa wants to revisit."

He smiled, "I knew you couldn't keep quiet." He was silent, probably thinking about what I just said.

"She brought up Terrance or the other issues?" Luke asked softly.

"Doesn't all the other issues lead to Terrance anyways. Weather Kate mentioned it or not, it still reminded Lisa of her brother." I replied softly with a sad smile on my face.

"She still didn't learn!" he muttered. I don't think that he meant for me to hear that.

After some time Lisa emerged from the restaurant. She and Luke hugged each other and he made her swear that she'll never do that again. She swore and Luke gave her a look that made me believe that he didn't trust her at all. I laughed at the two of them. They absolutely loved each other but still drove the other crazy. They gave me a walk home and phoned Aunt Sarah to come and fetch them. After saying goodbye they headed home.

As I entered the house the, tiredness from the run and swimming began taking over my body. I barely made it to my bed before falling off to sleep. Clothes and all.

The next morning I woke up at eleven o' clock. The house was surprisingly empty, normally, mum and dad didn't leave until one or two in the afternoon. Shrugging my shoulders, I changed into a jeans and blouse. I did my hair into a pony and added a touch of eyeliner. I shoved my feet into my sneakers that my mother hated so much. I grabbed some money from my purse andshoved it into my back pocket. Today I decided to search for an aquarium. I considered taking my car but on second thought I left it.

My parents got me a Mini Cooper for my eighteenth birthday which was celebrated with not one teenager but a house full of adults. The entire day I had to put on a smiley face and dress in a mature and adult floor length cocktail dress. It was so irritating.

The beach was absolutely full by the time I went past. The sun was peeping through the dark clouds. Now and then there was a roll of thunder as the rain threthened to fall through. Suddenly my phone beeped with a message. It was from Lisa,

'**watcha` doing?'**

I replied and said that I was heading out in search of an aquariam. Couple seconds later my phone beeped with a reply.

' **wher r u?'**

I scanned the area that I was currently standing in to give her a landmark to indicate to her where I was. After finding some names of the buildings, I smsed it to her. She replied and said to wait and that she would join me if I don't mind. I replied and said that if I did mind, would I have even told her where I was. No reply came after that so I waited for her to come. About five minutes later I heard her behind me.

"You said you didn't love me"

I laughed and turned to face her, "You are putting words in my mouth, I asked who gave you the impression that I loved you. I didn't say that I don't love you…and don't start that topic again" I added as an afterthought when I saw her about to respond.

She shut her mouth and re-opened it to speak, "Okay, but that subject is not over until you tell me that you love me"

"Well that subject is going to be hanging for a long" I sighed. She glared at me and tugged on my arm. She pulled me in the direction of the aquarium. After some time she let go and we walked side by side and chatted the entire way. she told me that Luke slept under the stars last night and had blood shot eyes in the morning. He didn't go to work either and when she asked if he wanted to come with us he closed his eyes and walked upstairs. She thought he was going to come but after sometime when he didn't re-appear she came alone. She said that it was times like these when she couldn't stand to be near him because it only reminded her of Terrance's death and what followed thereafter in her life. I felt the tears start to swim in my eyes but I blinked them away before Lisa could notice. I wiped the bottom of my eye to make sure that my eyeliner didn't smudge.

The aquarium was built in a ship. There was rust everywhere. Our guides were dressed as members of a ship crew and the floor had man made moss. They had stalls were you could buy little ornaments and leftovers from some ship wrecks. I went mad at these stalls. Lisa got tired of asking me to leave because everytime I turned I saw something that I wanted. She got to a point where she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me away. I had four packets in my hand and Lisa was holding one packet which held things that she bought for herself.

Lisa and I ate at the restaurant that was provided at the aquarium. We ordered prawns and hake and shared the two platters between the two of us.

"So have you decided what you doing with your life next semester?" I asked Lisa curious as to what she had planned.

She nodded her head and sighed, "Yeah kind of. I'm thinking of doing a year of therapy and a year of designing and then I'll see which one I like better." She looked at me and asked, "And you? Haveyou told your parents what you want to be?"

I shook my head and layed my head on the table.

"That touchy, huh?"

I nodded and thumped my forehead on the table. She whistled and laughed, "Come lets go for a walk. I ate so much, I need to digest it all." We split the bill in half and made our way out of the restaurant. We walked to the beach and strolled along the shoreline. It was drizzling at the time and the weather cast stated that we were expecting a major down pour later on in the afternoon. Lisa suggested that we go to her house. When I looked at her crazy, she laughed and said that she had brought her car with her and that we wouldn't have to run all the way. Lisa had a black Corsa .she and Luke shared it when he wasn't using his other car which she said was always at the mechanic. Lisa drove up to their house. It was quiet when we entered. Her parents must have gone to work. She said that she was going to the kitchen to get something to drink. I nodded and headed up to Luke's room.

The walls and carpet and study table of his room were all white. His duvet was black and silver. Luke lay on his stomach with his head turned to the side against the pillow. His face was tear stained. I sat on the bed next to him and watched his calm face. Luke was always there for from the time I came here. He was such a great friend. It was sad to see him like this. From what he told me of his brother, I could see that he was very attached to Terrance and after Terrance passed away he, like Lisa, went downhill. Terrance was like a light for this family.

I wondered what went through Luke's mind when that phone call came to tell him that his brother passed away. How did he feel?

I stared at the white wall as the thoughts of my new friends surrounded me.

"What's got you thinking so hard?"

His voice was scratchy and low and thick with sleep. I studied his face. He turned onto his back and twisted his head to face me. His cheek was lined from the pillow and his eyes droopy.

"Nothing." I answered.

He continued to stare at me. I turned once again to face the white wall.

"Do you know how different my life has been since you and Lisa are in it?"

He waited for me to carry on.

"I'm happier, I've got friends, I realised how much of my life has gone by without the laughter of a friend. I didn't know that there was another way of life. I grew up with the cold atmosphere of studies and future and luxury. I didn't know that there was a warmth of a family. I didn't know that a mother hugs a child when he or she did well in school. All I was told was, 'you could have done better' I was never given a hug. When I was sick my mum took me to a doctor got medication and was made to go back to school the next day. She never slept with me in bed to make sure I was okay. She never consoled me when something happened. She never let me climb in her bed when I had a nightmare. Been a mother was never something she did out of love, she did it as a job. I look at your mum and till today see that she cares about you guys and guides you on every step you guys take."

By the time I was finished I had tears running down my cheeks.

Luke sat up on the bed and layed his head on the black headboard. "You know, till today I never realised that other parents were any different from mine. Now when you tell me about your parents I realized that all parents don't give their children the love that we were given.

I want to tell you something. After eleven years of Lisa been born my mum gave birth to Terrance. She was worried because it so unplanned. She forgot about us and only worried about Terrance. Lisa started to hate Terrance and never carried or played with him. She even stopped talking to my mother. So as Lisa went up in life, I took care of her. As Terrance grew up he became like a light for us. he was innocent and didn't know of Lisa's dislike. Ironicly, he grew attached to her. He would barge in while Lisa was doing her homework and play with her. I saw this and did her homework so in the morning she didn't have to worry. She eventually started liking Terrance and looked forward to his games everyday. Mum was hard on us and scoulded us when Terrance got dirty or caught a flu. So we were naughty when mum was gone out and made sure he was clean when she came back. After Terrancepassed away my mum realised that she was so hard on us that she never let Terrance have a childhood although she didn't know about our little antics. She softened on us a lot. Lisa and I went downhill and it was mum who brought us back up. Even now as Lisa has to choose her career. My mum cut the slack and said that it was her choice."

I looked at him surprised that he shared all that with me. Luke glanced at me and smiled.

"It's been a long time since Lisa had a friend too and that someone that I got along with. My parents and Lisa and I take you as family now. So you have a right to know everything."

Tears welled up in my eyes at his words. They were taking me as their own and I wasn't even their family. He leaned in and wiped my tears, "Terrance would have loved you. He also enjoyed the water and spent half his life in it."

I cracked a smile.

"Oh! You and your family are invited supper tonight over here. Your future personal chef will be cooking." Luke puffed his chest with pride.

I laughed, "I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you live here always beacause if you don't then your apartment is getting mighty dusty and your neighbours dearly miss the smell of your wonderful cooking."

He scowled at me, "Do you have a problem if I stay at my mother's house once in a while?"

I smirked, "Mama's boy!" with that I got up and ran out of the room.

"Mia!" Luke shouted and followed me out at full speed. Aunt Sarah had just entered the house. I ran and stood behind her. I acted as if I was rubbing my wrist.

"Aunt Sarah? See what Luke did to me. He hurt my wrist and told to get out of the room because he was sleeping. All I did was take a cup of coffee to his room and see if he was okay."

Luke had already entered the room and stared at me. His mouth was agape at my lies.

"Luke?" his mother chided him, "She's your friend, you don't treat her like that." She pointed her finger at him as she reprimanded him. I stood behind her and imitated her every action toLuke and laughed softly to myself. Luke mumbled something and walked away, you could see a slight hint of a smirk on his face and his eyes were lit with laughter. Aunt Sarah turned to me, "Thanks for making him smile and laugh" she smiled and went up to her room. Igrinned happy that his mind was off Terrance and that he was in a better mood.

Lisa came in and heartily laughed, "What a job. that was so cute. That was were you disapperared to. I was looking for you and when I couldn't find you I heard Luke talking to someone so I assumed it was you."

I suddenly felt bad, "I'm sorry Lisa, I know that I came here to spend the day with you but when you told me that Luke was sad and upset I couldn't help but come. I hate to see him like that."

She held up her hand, "It's totally fine. He's your friend before mine. Oh! Did he tell you about tonight?"

I nodded. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Good"

Lisa drove me home because Luke said that he's not talking to me. when I reminded him that he'll be cooking for me tonight he scowled at me and left the room. The laughter still hadn't escaped his eyes.

I got home and told mum that we are invited for supper to a friends house, I had to go through a questionare.

'who are they? Where do they come from? Where do they live? Where did you meet them? whats their bank statement like?' when she asked that question I flipped,

"Does every person you know have to have a bank statement or be rich? That's so cheap!" and with that I stormed out of the room. I sat on my bed with tears rolling down my face. Lisa's family wouldn't even think of asking a question like that and y mum thinks it's part of necessity to know things like this.

My mum made me wear a dress. She insisted that I wear a colour other than black but I wore it anyways. She gave me a disapproving look when I came out of my room. I had my hair in curls and wore red stilletoes. I had minimal make-up on and a clutch in my hand. Dad intervened and said that I was looking great. I gave him a smile and walked out of the house. Grabbing my car keys I entered m car and drove off towards my destination. I didn't bother to ask my parents if they knew the place, mum must have searched it up anyways.

Luke was waiting in the driveway when I arrived. He opened the door and gave a small bow.

"May I help you?"

I looked at him funny, confused by what he was doing.

"My apologies Ma'am, I don't believe I know who you are?" he spoke with a heavy British accent. As he spoke he used his hands and gestured to my attire. I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him.

Lisa was at the front door, "Damn girl, who the hell are you?"

"I'm not in the mood, okay Lisa?"

She widened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god you spoke, I was confused for a minute."

I heard a 'psst' behind me. I turned around to find Luke arm resting on his dad's shoulder, "Who's that?" Luke made a confused signal with his hand.

Uncle Jonathan laughed, "That's Mia man!"

Luke smiled, "Oh! Thought it was one of those beautiful intruders. Was quite enjoying it."

"Not that she isn't one of those" Uncle Jonathan mumbled lowly referring to the beautiful intruder.

My cheeks turned red and I burst out laughing. Luke came and took my hand and pulled me onto the balcony. It was a cool night with a breeze that wafted from the ocean. Their garden was like walikg in a Disney movie. It was magical and beautiful. The garden had a three seater swing in the middle held up by iron rods that had a creeper covering the iron. The flowers and trees were neatly trimmed. There was a distinct smell of freshly cut grass. The fountain in front of the house gave of a light that reached the back yard. There were also many Christmas lights hanging from tree to tree.

"What's got you in a bad mood and has you dressed all like this. I fell inferior and underdressed."

"You're supposed to, you're a chef." I stated softly, not really looking at him.

He layed his hand on his chest and huffed out a breath, "That is so biased. I'm insulted Mia."

I let out a small laugh and fell silent. Luke waited for me to speak.

I took a deep breath before answering, "My mum feels it necessary to check a persons status in society and their bank account before accepting and invitation. Then she comes and passed remarks about sloppy that persons life is." I seemed to beconfessing a lot to Luke in the past days that we have been together. He was like my diary. Weather he was supposed to hear it or not, I told it to him anyways. I let out all my feelings to him.

Luke glanced away from me and into the garden. He gaze was focused on the swing in the centre. Luke decended the steps and strolled to the swing and sat. after some hesitation, I followed suit.

"Does it bother you if we were not rich as you are?"

I looked at him surprised that he would ask a question like that.

"If it did, do you think that I would even come home or come tonight or spend even half the time I did with you. How could you ask that Luke?" I was hurt to the core that he would think of such a thing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Mia but Kate was the same. She spent so much of time with Lisa and came over so Terrance was born finance wasn't so good and we started working and providing for the family. She was angry that the money wasn't spent on her and that I had to provide for the family also and that was when she turned her back on Lisa and everyone in the family. When Terrance passed away, I think she was happy that I would be spending on her again and was chirpy once again. I had caught ontoher game by then.

I just don't want Lisa to go through the same thing again. She reallylikes you and I can't bear to see her get hurt like that again."

"I would never do that to her." I saw a pair of head lights illuminating the roof of the house. Then it was switched off.

"Ready for tonight?" Luke smiled at me.

"Should be asking you that question." I smiled back at him. We headed back into the house and got preparing ourselves mentally for what was going to come.

Mum was talking to aunt Sarah and not so discreetly observing her surroundings. My dad was plonked on the couch with Uncle Jonathan. He was all too comfortable. Aunt Sarah looked at me when I entered the house, "What's the occasion?" I widened my eyes at her and she quietly laughed. Luke went to my mum to introduce himself and Aunt Sarah came and stood next to me.

"Don't worry. I just want to play around with her mind." she assured me.

"Nothing too heavy okay?" I warned.

She smiled, "If she's angry with you, sleep here tonight sweetheart."

I was taken aback by her words. No one had ever called me that, not even my mum. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall over. i frowned as I thought that I seemed to be crying a lot these days, especially with Luke.

"You'll don't have a cook?" my mum's voice interrupted me. she sounded shocked.

"No, we don't really need one. I love cooking. I'm actually a chef!" Luke answered her.

I slapped my hands over my face and laughed. Luke looked so proud of himself and mums face had a look of utter disgust. Dad came and slapped him on the shoulder, "Come be my personal chef" he told Luke.

Luke laughed, "Sorry man, positions already taken,"

_Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it. _I pleaded in my head

"… by your daughter." Luke finished him sentence. I squeezed my eyes shut at his statement and waited for my mum to pass some remark. After hearing no response I looked up to find my mum looking at Luke and my Dad with disbelief and dismay in her eyes.

I felt someone come and stand next to me. I turned to Luke and scowled at him, "You are throwing me to the deep end" I whispered.

He smirked, "Chill, this is only the beginning. Just watch!"

I groaned. _This was going to be a long evening._

Luke pulled me into the kitchen to help me escape from the eyes of my mother.

I leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as he added some sauce to the vegetable and do some stuff with the roast. He served it out onto the platters and Lisa came to fetch it. I walked towards Luke to offer my help when I felt a heavy stare come from Lisa's direction. I didn't utter a word, only lifted my hands in surrender and returned back to where I was standing.

Lisa took the platter and frowned at it.

"Why didn't you add chips to the chicken." Lisa asked him.

"Because I made it seperatly." Luke answered her.

"No, you supposed to put it in the chicken!" Lisa insisted.

"Will you just shut up and get out of the kitchen" Luke shoved her out. I laughed at the two of them.

He cleaned up some mess on the stove while Lisa lead everyone up to the restroom to wash up.

Luke came and stand in the middle of my legs with his back facing me. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Do you wear high heels often?" Luke asked me.

I shook my foot a little, "No, my mum forces me to wear it."

He turned his head up to look at me upside down, "You never told her that you don't want to wear it?" he asked.

I softly nudged him to stand up straight and slid down from the counter, "I'm not mad"

I took his arm and walked out to the dining room to join the rest of them. The food was wonderful as normal. I was growing quite familiar with Luke's cooking and never found myself looking forward to go home to our cook's food. Mum tried hard to hide the satisfaction of the delicious taste in her mouth.

"So, what are you planning to do next year Mia?" Aunt asked me.

"She's going to become a doctor" Mum answered before I could respond.

"Doctor? You don't look medical type to me" Uncle Jonathan stated.

Mum glared at him but he continued anyways,

"I can't even stand the sight of blood to begin with"

Luke kicked his chair. I was completely horrified that he even said that. I didn't know weather to laugh or to glare at the two men trying to hold their laughs in. Luke and his dad were having the time of their lives.

Mum stiffly swallowed her food and sat up straighter. Aunt Sarah smiled at me and whispered, "No more tonight, promise."

I sighed in relief and whispered my thanks to her. My dad was laughing and clearly enjoying himself.

After dinner, Luke served some dessert which I had a little of. It was a tiramisu sort of thing. I helped clear the table and assisted Luke in washing the dishes. Aunt Sarah tidied up some things in the kitchen and then left Luke and I to ourselves. We washed and rinsed and dried the dishes in silence. To be honest, it was my first time doing it and I found myself enjoying it.

"Enjoyed your evening?" Luke chuckled.

"Yeah!Just peachy." I huffed. I hung the dishcloth on the rack and sat on the counter. Luke leaned against the opposite counter and laughed.

"Sorry, but your mum is so easy to irritate" Luke stated.

" That's not exactly the point. The evening was fun-other than the irritating my mum part- but I'm not exactly looking forward to going home." My tone was a bit harsh than I expected it to be. Luke crossed the kitchen and came and stood in between my legs facing me.

"Don't be angry." he pleaded.

I looked away, "I know that you guys are trying to help, but I have to tell her myself what I want to do with my life. This isn't your battle Luke. I have to do it myself."

"I'm sorry Mia. I really am. We didn't mean for you to get into trouble"

I smiled. I looked at him and rubbed my hands through his hair, "Don't worry about it. It's cool."

He gave a funny look which I didn't know how to read. After some time we headed out of the kitchen. The rest of the evening went passed uneventfully. Mum and Aunt Sarah got along really well after some time when they both found a common topic, biology.

At ten o' clock mum dad mentioned that we had to get going. We said our goodbyes and Lisa asked if we could get together tomorrow. I laughed and told that only if I survive would I be spending theday with her. I got into my car and drove home. Mum and dad were waiting for me in the lounge. I could feel the tense atmosphere in the air and dad was looking down waiting for my mum to speak.

"Why did you give them the impression that you don't want to be a doctor?" mum questioned me.

"I didn't give them any impression." I replied.

"Don't you dare lie. I'm not stupid, I know exactly what you've been saying to them and how much of time you've been spending with them. Tell me the truth. What did you say?" she raised her voice at me.

I looked at her straight in the eye, "you know what, i don't mind telling you the truth, but even if I do, you'll say im lying and I have no idea of what I am talking about."

Her eyes were flaming with rage. Dad stepped in and asked softly, "What's troubling you. If you want to say something, say the truth Mia, because only that will help you."

I looked down and took a deep breath, "I don't want to be a doctor."

"Of course you want to be doctor. It was your childhood dream." Mum waved her hand in dismissal.

"See!" I shouted, "Exactly, I tell you the truth and you tell me what I want with mylife. You're going to make me a doctor, fine, but I will be miserable for the rest of my life. I don't want to go into any medical field like you. I don't want to carry on some godforsaken tradition that your – I don't know how many generation- started. I cant even stand the sight of blood for goodness sake." I cried.

"Don't you get it?" I continued in a much softer tone. "You are going to rule my life and I will be miserable and what will you get out of that. You see that house that we went to tonight, do you see anyone so formal all the time? don't you see the warmth in that house. Whydo you think I go there so often now? Huh? Because they treat my like a member of their family. I don't belong to them, I belong to you, yet one day did you not talk about my career, did you ever wait for me to bring my report home with every mark nintypercent and over, did you ever hug me and tell me that ' I'm proud of you'…were you ever proud of me in anything I did?" I asked with tearfully as an afterthought due to curiosity.

I half expected them to say that they were proud of me and just never got the chance to say it. But I got no reply.

Silence answered my question. It spoke in volumes.

I nodded my head and cracked a smile, "Yeah, I thought as much."

The tears were in full force. I walked to my room and fell onto the bed and cried my heart out.

_Was it so difficult to hug your child on their achievement. Was it always necessary for your child to have the best of everything all the was so much of money in family all of it on show, but there wasn't even a cent of love displayed in the house. Why was life so unfair. Luke and them had enogh money to make ends meet, yet there was so much of love in their family. But they also had to go through their share of hardships. They lost a brother who brought an unimaginable light to the family. _

It was the first time in my life that I wished that I belonged to someone else's family.

I woke up the next day feeling as if a bus had hit me head on. My head was thumping and I was feeling so ugly. I could hear some rustling in the house so I stayed in bed. I really didn't want to face my parents today. I layed there as the memories of last night came to my night was the first tome in my life that I had ever raised my voice against my mother, and the guilty feeling that played in my stomach was too much to handle. I suddenly felt naseaus. I ran to the bathroom that was joined to my room and did my business. After brushing me teeth and washing my face, I sat on the bathroom counter and cried. I didn't know for what I was crieng or for how long I was sitting there but all I know was that I sobbed. Everytime, another sob would come, that naseaus feeling would be back in my stomach. So I ended up spending a lot of time in the bathroom.

Once I was sure that I could leave, I walked in to my room. The house was quiet so I guessed that my parents had gone out. I got a glass of water from the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. A piece of paper caught my eye. It was white and had my mum's writing on it.

'_**We wont be back until tomorrow evening, please go to your friends house to stay for the night. lock up properly.'**_

_Great! _

I wasn't in the mood for staying or speaking to anyone. I returned to my bedroom and almost immediately fell off to sleep.

Something shook me awake. I opened my eyes only to shut them again due to the sunlight that was directly on my face. The person on the bed shifted and the sunlight was blocked. I reopened my eyes and found Luke sitting on the bed looking at the photo on my pedastel. It was a picture of my cousin and I. Her name is Sally. She and I were the only cousins that actually got along. Her dad and my mum were siblings. Mum and her brother were so different in so many ways. Sally's family wasn't as rich as our family and yet she was never jealous of what we have and I always preffered to stay there. we both lived in Los Angeles. The picture was taken last year when we spent a day together at the mall.

I glanced at Luke questioninly. He smiled at me and softly stroked my hair.

"You look like shit." He stated with a furrow of his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the wonderful vote of confidence." I said with sarcasm.

"I'm not joking." He answered softly. He was quiet for a while. I sat up and leaned against my headboard.

" How bad was it." He asked hesitantly referring to last night.

I frowned and scrunched up my nose, "I rather not go into it."

"That bad huh? … but tell me something, did you tell your mother about your dream and your future goals?" he looked straight into my eyes.

"Yeah…but I didn't quite tell her, more like yelled it at her."

He winced and asked, "Ouch!How did it feel once you got all that bottled up feelings out of your system"

"I yelled at her Luke, it hurt a lot and I'm still feeling guilty" I pouted.

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Soo, where is your parents today?"

I glanced out of the window, "Gone out, not coming back until tomorrow evening."

Luke smiled, "Great, pack your stuff, My parents are taking Lisa and I out for the weekend, they wanted to know if you want to come too and get a break from the real world."

I laughed, "That would be awesome, thanks." I got up and went tohave a quick shower. I changed and packed an overnight bag. Leaving a message for my mum, I was out the door with Luke.

He drove an Audi – don't ask me what model it was. Luke was an absolutely reckless driver and never watched the road. His hands kept on fiddling with the radio and his eyes were on everything else but the road. When I told him about it he just rolled his eyes and told me not to be a back seat driver. I glared at him and looked away trying desperately to hide the smile that took over my features. We reached the house and Lisa couldn't help but jump on me and push us both to the ground. Luke camearound the car and looked at us both on the floor and smiled.

"We leave in an hour. Whatever you do, please make sure that you are ready" With that Luke went into the house and left the door wide open. Lisa pulled me inside and into her room. She unpacked my entire bag and went through every piece of clothing that was in my bag, including my underwear.

Then she took out one bag and put all our clothes in there. when I looked at her confused, all she did was laugh and say that Luke hated it when we carried more than one bag each so she is going to use my bag for our cosmetics and another for our shoes. It took us one hour to pack our stuff in our bags.

"Lisa? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked curiously. She never spoke about any guy, but she also mentioned that she never had an interest in guys.

"No. waste of time. I had one some time ago but like I said? Waste of time." she rolled her eyes and carried on packing. She didn't add on anything else so I guessed that the topic was over. Some one knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Luke called from outside.

"Yup." Lisa answered.

Luke entered the room and made himself comfortable on the bed. He leaned back and folded his arms behind his head.

"What's the time?" Lisa asked no-one in particular.

Luke glanced at his watch, "It's time to go. We need to be there before five and it's a four hour trip excluding our stops for lunch and rest which is another two to three hours."

Lisa and I hurried up and packed our bags. Luke helped us to put our bags in the car after Lisa and him had an argument about her bringing so many bags. When she said that I asked her to put it into different bags- which I didn't- Luke kept quiet and apologised to me and packed the trunk. After seating ourselves in their crystlerwe where on our way to our destination. Luke and his parents had turns driving. Aunt Sarah always sat in the front seat because she said that she got nauseaus in the back. I had my seat next to Luke by the time we entered the garage. It was lunch yime and everyone was starving. We stopped and made our way to a restaurant.

Luke whispered to me, "You didn't really ask for more than one bag did you?" he had a smirk on his face.

I laughed, "No I didn't."

Luke sighed, "She's using you for many of her lies and you're just going along with it."

"I don't mind, I never had siblings. I feel like the middle one in this family. You know? The one that usually get's involved in everything and is the excuse for everything." I told him.

Luke smiled, "As long as you don't mind."

I shook my head and smiled. He smiled back and pulled me in the direction of his family that were already seated at one of the tables in the restaurant. We ordered a family meal and couple cool drinks that we all shared. It wasn't close to Luke cooking but it was tasty. We all split the bill after my insistent begging for them to let me pay. After lunch we went our separate ways to explore the shops. Lisa, Luke and I went together to some shops. Lisa left us after her phone rang and she was immersed in some phone call. Luke and I headed to a multimedia store. He went straight to the camera's and i-pod's. I lingered behind to see what he liked. He was very interested in a black 'apple Nano' which cost around one thousand five hundred dollars. He glanced at the price, sighed and put it back. He then went to the games and selected a few that we could play during our weekend. I watched him to make sure that his attention was away from me and quickly picked up the i-pod. I asked an assistant for the boxed item and discreetly paid for it at the cashier. I hid it in my handbag, which thankfully I carried or else I wouldn't have a place to put it. We left the store around fifteen minutes later. Luke had bought some games, Lisa came back with her hands full of books. I had never taken Lisa to be a bookworm. Aunt Sarah and Uncle Peter came back with packets full of junk and sweets from the different shops that they had visited.

I took my seat next to Luke at the back while Lisa decided to sit in the front. She was busy typing away on her phone. I frowned. She told me that she didn't have any friends and she didn't quite seem very interested to talk about her having a boyfriend. I shrugged thinking that I can ask her my mind tonight. Luke and I spoke on the way and after a while, we both fell off to sleep. His head on the window and mine on his shoulder.

I woke up when we came to a stop. I blinked around confused. Luke was staring down at me with a strange expression. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. We were at a garage and the rest of his family were not in the car.

"I told them that when you wake up I would ask if you wanted to go to the bathroom or get anything to eat."

I yawned sleepily, "You didn't have to wait for me."

He shrugged. I told him that I was fine and we both relaxed into our respected positions. I was out even before the rest of his family came back.

I reawoke when the car hit a nasty bump. I got up with a shock and blinked in confusion. Glancing out of the window I realised that we were entering the driveway of our destination. The cottage was set on the beach. There was a sign near the house in red. '_**PRIVATE PROPERTY. TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED' **_

The car came to a stop and we all made our way out of the car. I jumped out and stretched my hands up pushed my hands out in a stretch. Lisa followed my example. Luke looked at us and laughed. The waves crashed against the shore. I glanced at Lisa and smiled. She looked towards the water and smirked. Together we both took off towards the water. Aunt Sarah called out something but we were too far down to hear her. We ran and dove straight into the water.

SHIT! The water was freezing. I made a quick u-turn as soon as I came up for air and sprinted my way out of the water. I heard aearsplitting scream and recognized Lisa voice. I stood shivering and shaking. Lisa came out of the water in identical position as mine. There were still small screams coming from her as she stood recovering from the cold. Suddenly something warm was wrapped around me. I leaned into it in gratitude. Someone picked me up and carried me back to the apartment. I looked at my escort and saw Luke smiling to himself and trying very hard not to laugh. I tried to be brave and act like I wasn't feeling cold, when suddenly and gust of icy wind hit us head on. I clung to Luke and hid my face in his neck. He was just so warm! He walked into the house and sat me on the bed in one of the rooms. The walls and the tabled in the shook were shaking. The _bed_ was shaking. Something held me still, and suddenly everything stopped shaking. Was _I _shaking so much? Luke took me into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the tub.

He looked at me and smiled, "Take your time. I'll set out some warm clothes for you." He quietly left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He was so _kind_. I undressed and sat myself in the tub. I softly moaned to myself as I felt myself sinking into my warm surroundings. As I stopped shivering I took a look for the first time around. The bathroom was filled with misted windows and candles. The walls were white with a random shelf here and there. the shower had glass doors and a step attached to the wall to sit on. I must have dosed off somewhere in my bath beacause I suddenly woke up to ice cold water. Don't ask me how I never noticed it going cold. Ii got out of the water and wrapped the warm fluffy towel around my body. I padded out of the bathroom onto soft carpet. The room was made of different soft colours all blended together. There was a pink pyjamaslayed down on the bed with a warm hat next to it. I smiled at Luke's kindness and wore the clothes. I untied my hair and combed out my hair.

There was a knock on the door. I shouted for them to come in. Luke entered with a tray. On it was a mug of coffee and a big bowl of steaming soup. I smiled and tied my hair in a low messy ponytail. He set the tray and looked at me.

"I came to see if you were still alive. You were in there for a long time."

"Fell off to sleep." I muttered guiltily. He sat on the bed with the tray ad patted the space next to him indicating for me to sit as well. I satand layed my head on his shoulder.

"You know? The girl who marries you is on lucky girl."

He turned his head and looked at me, "Give me a break."

I laughed and took the tray out of his hand. Taking my head of his shoulder I crossed my legs on the bed and placed the tray on my lap. He had put chicken soup and a cp of steaming coffee. I relished every bite and sip of the meal. Luke watched and asked an occasional question like… 'what my room at home looks like' or ' what's my hobby other than swimming or anything to do with water.

"I collect foreign money. Whenever we go overseas I bring home some of the notes and coins. I have a file at home, all my money is in there." I answered tohis question about hobbies. "And yours?" I asked curiously.

"You mean other than cooking or trying out new recipies?" he smiled as he clarified my question.

I laughed and nodded my head.

"Hmm… I'd say…Classics."

"Classics?" I exclaimed in surprise. The stuff he did was very unusual for a guy.

He nodded his head, " Yup. I actually have a stack of classics noveals at home. Like,The Jane Austen collection. I know that you still get them now but I have the first ever released book."

I smiled, "Not bad. Didn't expect you to be that kind if guy."

"Oh! Really? What kind of a guy do you expect me to be?" he asked with a smile.

"Well. I don't really know anymore. The more I seem to know you, the more you surprise me. so initially I would have said I expected you to be the normal guy type. The one that's into cars and wants to be part of the big industries in Las Vegas. Instead you live in Malibu, didn't study, but opened up a restaurant. Got your _sister _to decorate." I threw in that little piece of information just to annoy him.

He caught on to my jibe and smiled fondly at me. he made a gesture with his hand for me to continue.

" I don't have anything more to say. Like I said, you always have things to amuse me with." I looked at him. He was quiet for a while. We shifted on the bed until both of us were resting against the headboard.

He sighed and started speaking, "you know? At one part or stage in my life, girls were everything. As I said before, Terrance came into our life like a light. He always detested girls and anytime I would a girl home he would go to his room and bang the door. This upset my mother and seeing my mother upset, upset me so I drop her the next day. I eventually got tired of picking and dropping girls that I stopped altogether. After that I didn't worry about what people wanted me to do. I had the capability to go to university and become someone big out there. but that wasn't what my heart was into. So I followed my heart and became what I always dreamt to be. I do these things because I like to and not because people want me to do them. It's how Lisa and I live our lives after Terrance passed away."

We both were silent and relished each others company. I senceed him watching me. I turned to find him staring at me.

"What's wrong. Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head, "Terrance would have really liked you. I wish that you could have met him."

I smiled, "Yeah me too."

The three of us- including Lisa-sat by the television that night and switched through whatever sitcoms were on. We spoke most of the time about hilarious occasions of our past. It was only around one o' clock that we all went to sleep. Lisa and I retired to one of the bedrooms and Luke said that he is going to sleep in the lounge. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

BANG! I got up with a shock. Something had fallen in the house and shattered. I sat up in bad and looked at Lisa who was very fast asleep. I quietly got up and after throwing my robe on I tiptoed downstairs. The kitchen light was on. Luke sat at the table with his head in his hands and glass all around him. There was a half finished bottle of wine in front of him. I rushed to his side and saw blood running down his arms. My stomach clenched at the sight and I fought the urge to throw up. He looked at me with blood shot eyes. I quickly searched the kitchen for a first aid. Trying not to breathe through my nose, I picked up his hands and removed any pieces of glass and then cleaned it with Savlon. I took a bandage and wrapped it around his palm. He placed his hand on the table and laid his forehead on it. I cleaned up the glass from around him and thereafter took a seat next to him.

"I don't want to know what the hell you were you were up to, all I want to know is if you are okay" I spoke to him in soft tones so that no one could hear us.

He nodded his head. I took his hand and lead him to the lounge to lie down. Returning to the kitchen, I got two aspirin and a glass of water for Luke. By the time I got back to the lounge, Luke was fast asleep. I left the water on the side with a side plate covering it with the two aspirin next to it. There was a blanket lying next to the sofa. I took it and covered him with it. Whispering a good night to him, I went to our bedroom and layed down.

I tried to think as much as possible as to what could have been troubling Luke. The only answer that I came up with… was Terrance.

The next morning I didn't mention the previous nights incident nor did Luke. I didn't think he even got a chance to. He woke up so late and had a major hangover and slept practically the entire day. Lisa and I swam in the indoor pool for some time and then went inside once the storm hit. We stayed indoors and played board games and watched movies the entire day. Luke got up around four and ran straight to the bathroom. When he came out he apologised for his behaviour and admitted to feeling much better. He sat with us and took part in whatever activities we were currently doing.

After some time he got tired and said that he needed to take his mind off things for a while and so he headed straight to the kitchen. I followed him after some time to see what he was up to. The kitchen smelled heavenly and Luke was standing at the stove stirring something. I sat on the counter and watched him. He turned around at my presence. He smiled half heartedly and carried on with his respective task. I felt a tinge of hurt that maybe he didn't want me to be here. I got down quietly from the counter and made my way out of the kitchen. He didn't object to me leaving so maybe he didn't want me to be there. I made my way up to my room. Pulling out my phone I dialled a number that I had byhearted a long time ago.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sally" I felt happier when I heard the sound of her voice.

"Mia? OMG! I haven't heard from you in such a long time. You still in Malibu?"

"Yeah. I'm actually with some friends on vacation at some private beach."

"Friends?" her voice was very suspicious. She knew that I didn't have friends during school and now suddenly, I go on vacation and I get friends and more than that, I spending the _weekend_ with them.

" and Lisa. I met them at the beachfront and we've been spending a lot of time together since. We're here with their parents so…"

"O…kay, Do your parents know about it" she asked still a bit sceptical.

I stared disbelievingly into the phone. "Are you kidding know my parents better than I do."

Luke came to the door. He was about to say something when he saw me on the phone. He closed his mouth and walked away. I opened my mouth to call him back but he was already gone.

"Sally?" I interrupted whatever she was going to say. "Umm…can I phone you back some other time please." I felt bad for cutting her off likr that.

"What's up?" she asked curious.

"I'll explain some time. Bye." I cut the call hoping that she wouldn't feel to bad. I got up from the bed, retrieved his present from my bag and walked to Luke's room. He was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap. He didn't have his glasses on. I hid the box behind my back. He saw me and made space on the bed for me to sit. I took a seat next to him.

"Close your eyes." I told him. He looked at me with distrust in his eyes thinking that I was up to no good again.

I smiled, "Trust me."

He frowned but did as he was told. I carefully placed the box in hand that was free. He opened his eyes and looked down. He squinted and reached over to fetch his glasses. Putting g them on, he brushed his hair out of his face. He opened the bow and tore the giftwrap.

When he saw the box his eyes lit up. He smiled and ripped open the box. He lifted the sleek shiny i-pad onto his hand. He dug through to check what else it came with. He was absolutely glowing.

I laughed at his excitement. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned forward and pulled me into a hug.

"When?"

"I saw you looking at it yesterday so I bought it."

"But its so expensive" he sighed.

I smirked, "I don't see you complaining."

He laughed, "And you wont in a long time." he stared at his gift for a long time hardly able to believe his eyes. After some time he whispered, "Thank you."

I smiled in response and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me while fiddling with his newfound toy. He started his computer and searched through his songs. He chose and picked out some that he wanted to transfer to his i-pad. We sat together for some while. Suddenly, Luke stopped typing on his keyboard. I looked up at him in inquiry and found him looking at me.

"Thanks for last night." he murmered softly.

I nodded in reply and whispered, "It's okay."

"Mia? Luke?" Aunt Sarah called from the living room.

"Coming." We answered similtaniously. We got up from the bed and made our way downstairs. Luke left the I-pad in his room. Lisa and her parents were sitting on the couches with a restaurant menu in their hands.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Uncle Jonathan asked.

Luke was about to open his mouth and say that he will cook but his mum silenced him with a 'no'.

" I'm feeling for nice double cheese burger with French fries and a litre coke." Lisa said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Sounds good to me" Uncle Jonathan answered.

"Alright. Double cheese burgers for everyone. Mia is that fine?" Aunt Sarah asked me.

Before I could nod my head Lisa muttered, "It better be okay."

I rolled my eyes at her and gave Aunt Sarah my approval. She was about to make the phone call to order the food when she turned back to Lisa and Uncle Jonathan, "I'm only ordering one two litre for all of us to share."

The look on their faces was one of pure hurt and disappointment. We ordered the food and spoke while we waited for the restaurant to deliver.

"Does your restaurant do deliveries?" I asked Luke.

"Naa. I really don't want the stress of delivering to the right person and orders getting mixed up and food going missing. My meals are far too precious for all of that. And plus, part of the restaurant is proper service." Luke listed of the disadvantages on his fingers one by one.

"You know, I kind of agree with you on some of the points. But there is always a systematic way of doing things." I stated.

"Oh! And are you the person that has everthing in order all the time and can keep track of everything all the time" he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Well. I keep track of you and Lisa. I think I'm doing a damn well job." I placed my hand on my chin and pretended to think.

Lisa and Luke scowled at me while the adults roared with laughter.

"I'm with you on that one, they were and hard to keep track of." Aunt Sarah spoke to me and purposely didn't look at either of her children.

"Are you saying that we are hard to keep track off." Luke glared at me.

"I didn't say that. Your mum said that. Now you are putting words in my mouth." I looked at him with laughter in my eyes.

Luke was about to open his mouth to say something back when I spoke," And you might not want to add anything if you want your possessions to stay with you." I spoke specifically referring to the most recent possession.

He shut his mouth and sulked. Uncle Jonathan recovered from his laughing attack and turned on the television. He inserted a movie and we watched. Now and then Luke and I would banter and Lisa would tell us to shut it. After half an hour the food came and we dug in. Aunt Sarah ordered half litre dumpies for all of us saying that if she ordered the two litre like she supposed to then Uncle Jonathan and Lisa would finished the whole thing by themselves. The burgers were delicious. Luke kind of unconsciously looked inside to see what exactly it contained and muttered what he could have changed and added to it. After tasting it he thought out aloud about the different sauces that he would have used to make it more saucier. I found it quite cute and I stared him in wonder.

"Would you cut it out Luke. Sometimes I don't like to know whats in my burger and just relish the unusual taste of it." Lisa said irritated.

Luke looked up and muttered a 'sorry' and carried on eating his food. I laughed and took a sip of my coke.

The next morning we got up and started preparing for our trip back home. Lisa ran back and forth from one room to another, don't ask me what her things were doing in Luke's room. Luke also looked confused as to how her things got in his room also. I packed up in one bag and put my toiletries in another. I had to go several times to Lukes room and tell him to pack up. Everytime I did, all he did was look at me and frown. I eventually got tired and retrieved his empty bag from the cupboard. Setting it down on the bed I got all his clothes from the cupboard and layed them on the bed. He hadn't brought much to start of with so it wasn't much to pack. He sat and watched me throughout the entire time. I packed his toiletries and clothes. His technical gadgets. When I got the i-pad from the side of his bed he snatched it away saying that his baby stays with him at all times. I think that he was abit scared that it would be taken by me. I couldn't blame him. I would definitely do that as a prank.

As I thought of the idea a smile spread across my face unconsciously.

" What's got you smiling." Luke asked.

I looked up at him and tried in vain to wipe the smile off my face. He frowned at me while I looked away afraid that my eyes may betray me. he glared at me from his position on the bed.

"Why do I think that something not so pleasant is going on in that little brain of yours." Luke said suspiciously.

"Little brain huh?" I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him.

He nodded in approval.

"Well if it is little then I don't anything would be going on in there. don't you agree?" I smirked. I went to the cupboard and fetched his shoes.

"I think so." Luke dragged his sentence hesitantly. He sat up on the bed and continued to watch me with eyes full of doubt. I finished off his bag and headed out of his room.

We left the house around one and made the same stops on the way back home. I sat with Lisa and we bonded quite well during the trip. Luke irritated us the entire time. During this trip I realised that it wasn't such a good idea to have siblings. Luke and Lisa were at each other's neck the whole trip. Since I said that it was okay for me to be the middle sibling, they involved me in the squabble somehow. Aunt Sarah and Uncle tried relentlessly to stop them but the effort was wasted. When the car was quiet I felt Luke staring at me, probably thinking about my mysterious smile from our conversation in the room. Our ride back home was full of laughter and jokes. We had to often tell Luke to get off his i-pad and talk because he was being very unsociable. At one point after telling Luke to talk to us, Aunt Sarah turned to me and said, "This is exactly why I wouldn't buy him toys."

Luke scoffed at the word 'toys' and carried on fiddling with his 'toy'.

We reached Malibu and they drove straight to my house. I unloaded my luggage and walked in to the house. Everything was quiet and there was not a soul in sight. Luke came in behind me and took my Lugguge to my room. Walking into the kitchen, I found a note on the table saying that they were gone back to Los Angeles and that there was a plane ticket for me to come home in two days. Tears threatened to spill over. it was vacation and I was supposed to take a flight home myself? Salty water slid silently down my cheeks.

"Everything alright?" Luke asked from behind me.

I hastily wiped my tears and turned around to face him while squashing the paper behind my back. I tried to smile and bit back my tears, "Yeah." I whispered to his not trusting my voice.

He stared into my eyes. I felt like he he could see right into my soul and read whatever I felt or thought. I looked away afraid that my eyes would reveal too much.

He nodded hesitantly and walked over to me. giving me a hg he whispered a goodnight and walked out. I closed the door behind his and leaned against it while the silence overtook me.

I spent the night alone and woke to the crack of dawn the next morning. I changed into my costume and went for a swim. After three hours of swimming and walking around on the beach I headed to Luke's restaurant. The door was closed but there were staff inside setting up the tables and wiping the dust. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Excuse me. We're not opened until ten o clock." One of the waitors came to me and said.

I smiled at him."I need to see Luke."

He looked surprised. I don't think anyone called him by his real name around here. He led me to the back and motioned to a swing door. I thanked him and walked over and pushed the door open. The kitchen smelled heavenly. Luke was standing at the counter cutting something.

"Hey." I stood with my arms behind my back.

He turned around in surprise. When he saw me he smiled. I walked over to see what he was doing. He stopped me halfway and said, "Close your eyes."

I laughed and did as I was told. I felt come and stand next to me.

"Open your mouth" he instructed. I obeyed him and he placed something in my mouth. I bit down on the soft substance and my mouth was filled with cheese. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. It was absolutely awesome. I had never tasted anything like it before.

I opened my eyes to find him waiting in anxiety to my response. I smiled after swallowing the cheese.

"Absolutly fantastic. How did you come up with that?"

He smiled and pulled me over to the counter where he pushed some noodles towards me. they had cheese leaking out from the sides. I plucked one and popped it into my mouth.

"I don't actually know. I was just fooling around and I figured why not give it a try." He shrugged and popped a few into his mouth.

He looked up at the clock and frowned. "Give me two minutes" and with that he left the kitchen. I took a stroll around. Everything was in order. From the cutlery to the pots and dishes.

Luke burst into the kitchen, "Lets go"

I looked at him in surprise. "But I don't want you to go we can saty here. It's fine."

"I need to go home to fetch some stuff. Come on" he pulled my hand and yanked me out of the kitchen. We entered the seating area only to find Kate standing there with her arms crossed.

_Oh I see! This was what the rush was about. He wanted to get out before Kate came in._

I laughed silently. Luke caught the shaking of my body and looked at me. he read my conclusion in my eyes and glared at me.

He nodded once at Kate and walked out of the shop pulling a laughing Mia with him. We took his car and headed somewhere. It wasn't in the direction on his parents house so I assumed we were going to his house. After some while we came to an intersection. Luke took a right and carried on driving. The scene was beautiful. We drove into a village kind of place. Everyone was still waking up. There were one or two people jogging down the narrow lane. The dogs were stretching and the flowers awakening. The newspaper boy rode down on his bicycle and now and then throwing a newspaper into someone yard. The houses were straight out of a fairy tale. They were more cottages than houses. Now and then you would see a modern house and a fancy car. The gardens were all looked after and the trees well groomed.

"Luke slowed down as we reached another very similar looking cottage. He turned in and drove down the short driveway. His cottage was white with a bit of peach here and there. he switched of the car and got out. I stepped out of the car and looked properly at my surroundings.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He gestured at the house. He moved forward and opened the door and moved aside to let me inside. I moved inside and took a deep survey of the house. I scanned the house knowing that Luke was watching for my reaction.

"its cool but I was expecting a more vintage look." I held my hands on my hips and furrowed my eyebrows in real disappointment.

He rolled his eyes but otherwise ignore the jibe.

"Feel free to roam the house. I've got a few things to organise." Luke told me and headed upstairs to what I was guessing was his bedroom. I thought of last conversation on vacation. I l smiled and headed up to is bedroom. He was fiddling with something in his drawer. He looked at me as he headed out of his room to retrieve something else. I immediately saw the I-pad sitting on his bed side. I walked over quickly and snatched it and dropped it into my pocket. I heard him coming back and I sat on the bed and picked up the photo the was lying next to the I-pad. It was a picture of him and a small boy. The boy looked exactly like Luke instead he had green eyes.

"That's Terrance." Luke said from behind me.

"He looks so much like you" I whispered. I spoke the words that stayed in my head when I last saw a picture of Terrance.

Luke attention was distracted. He looked at his side table and frowned.

_Uh oh! Looks like something is missing._

He seemed in a frantic mode when he saw that his I-pad was missing. He went to his cupboard and searched through his folded clothes.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

He shifted and looked at me, " Ummm… nothing. I'm umm, just looking for something."

"Oh! Can I help you? What are you looking for?" I had to hold the laugh in and spoke through my teeth.

He was quick to answer. He shook his head feverently, "No its fine. Come, we have to go back to the restaurant."

He frowned as he pulled me to the car. The entire ride back to the restaurant Luke was silent. Worry was etched into his forehead. I was slowly starting to feel very guilty about doing what I did and I had a very strong feeling that once he found out it was me he wasn't going to be very happy.

I tried to make conversation by telling him that I was leaving tomorrow but he only nodded his head. I think that he acknowledged only my voice and not what I was really saying. I shrugged and looked out of the window trying very hard not to smile at the genuinely upset look on his face. Every time I tried to engage in conversation he would only give a one word answer and carried on decorating his face with a frown. We reached the restaurant after ten minutes. His got out of the car and slammed the door shut. The guilt was slowly starting to take over me. I followed him into the main kitchen.

"I'm going to head home to eat something okay?" I told him in a soft voice. He abruptly nodded his head and went back to cooking. He ignored my standing there and acted as if I was an unwanted person. Guilt pulled at my string of emotions. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mia…" his voice sounded upset.

I shook my head and continued out of the restaurant. I took a cool walk home thinking that maybe I shouldn't have taken the I-pad from him.

I got home and started packing my stuff into my suitcase. I left out a few outfits that I was going to wear tomorrow depending on the weather. I packed up my vanity case ,my hair iron and curling tong. I was in the middle of pacing my bag when the doorbell rang. I frowned and walked to the door. Luke stood on the other side. When I opened the door he looked up at me with sorrow written all over his face. I stared at him still hurt from the way he treated me. He suddenly smiled a sheepish smile and held up the parcel that he was holding.

"I come bearing gifts."

_Ugh! Why did he have to do that. Now I'm the one who's feeling all over again when it was me who was supposed to be making him feel guilty._

I let him in and we shared the lunch. Later on he helped me to pack my bag and organise the house. we spoke about my future.

"So are you really going to go to medical school?" Luke asked as he sat on the bed.

I walked into the bathroom to fetch a few things and returned to the room. "Yup. I don't really have much of a choice."

"Did you tell your parents?" he asked.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Oh yeah."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked at the clock net to my bed. It was two o clock. My flight was only at 10 in the night.

"Is your family at home?" I asked Luke.

"Uh-huh" he nodded his head."Whats on your mind."

"How about a small swim and then we go visit so I can say good-bye" I suggested that we swim in their pool one time so I wouldn't have to worry about wetting the car and being cold for long. I agreed and went into the bathroom to change. Luke went to his carto pack all my bags so we could go straight to the airport. After around 15 minutes we left for his house.

We spent the afternoon in Luke's pool. Lisa refused to come in saying that she just did her hair. I looked at her surprised that she would say such a thing as she always went on about everyone doing their hair. By thattime I was fairly certain that there was a boy in the picture. She didn't get to stay that way for long. Uncle John creeped up from behind her and pushed her into the water. She sputtered and flapped to regain her balance and breath. I swam up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"For a girl who doesn't like to do her hair, I'd say that that must have taken someone really special to make you do it… perhaps a boy?" and with that I swam away. she dunked her into the water to cool out the rednes on her cheeks.

I swam a lap and took rest by edge of the pool. Luke paddled over and sighed. I looked at him, "you tired already tough guy?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "The one disadvantage about having a sister,"

I looked at him not comprehending what he was saying.

"The boyfriends and the dating" he finished off.

"Aww come on. It cant be that bad." I argued.

" if you call multipal tattoos and piercings not bad, then sure, its not that bad." He shrugged.

"I take it that that one was from her gloomy days. Come on Luke, she's benn through a rough patch, all of you did. You surviving in your own way and so are your parents in their way, let her do it in her way. and if she gets hurt and makes mistakes, she will learn and move forward." I looked at him and begged him not to get in her of her decision.

He nodded a reluctant nod, "Kay, but if he is anything like the last one, I'll kill you."

"I'll be gone by then. So if you can find out where I live then maybe I'll sleep with a knife under my pillow." I laughed.

He looked at me and smiled, "I'll take that as an invitation."

Lisa had climbed out of the pool and was drying herself. Her hair was not so bad, just a tad frizzy. She walked into the house and went up to her room to change. Luke and I lingered in the pool for some time and at around four o clock we headed to the shower.

When I entered Lisa's room she was ironing her hair. I leaned down and spoke softly in her ear, " if he likes you and you him then there should be no compromise. You should be yourself and not anyone else for the sake of him. You deserve better than that."

I stood up straight and walked into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door I heard her switch the iron off. The water felt heavenly against my skin. I stayed there for a good fifteen minutes before coming out. I changed and exited the bathroom, no-one was in sight. I walked past Luke's room and heard the water running so I guessed that he was still in the shower. I took a stroll outside and sat on the swing. Laying my head on the headrest I thought of my last day in Malibu.

Good bye's are never easy. You need to tie up loose ends and apologise for anything that you might have said to hurt anyone's feelings. Coming to Malibu beach was just an ordinary vacation for me just like every other time…but this time it was like light in my life, a spark that I didn't think that I would ever forget. I didn't think that I would have to leave behind people who after such a short while, becme such a hige part of my life. I didn't think think that the tears would come so easily to my eyes when I walked through that terminal to give in my ticket. I didn't think that if I looked behind, I would see tears in his or her eyes…but I had to turn back around and carry on walking. I had to tell myself that there would never be a good bye with either of them. they will always be a part of my life, tucked away somewhere in my heart claiming some part of it. I wouldn't ever let them go. Never.

_**Present day**_

"Mia!" something shook me from the side. I shook my head and was brought back to reality. I looked around me and found that the lecture room was absolutely empty. Not a soul in sight. Sally sat beside me and laughed when my expression was of utter confusion.

Sally was and average height, chubby bossy girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was always smiling. Sally was the type of girl who never did her homework on time and when she gave it in late, she always gave a sad story and worked her puppy dog eyes to convince the lecturer to forgive her. It worked, but not with all the teachers. She loved shopping and her closet was stocked with shoes. She loved he make-up and always insisted in me being her dress up Barbie. She was my cousin and my best friend. We were so different in everything that we did but at the same time, we were exactly the same.

We both loved the water and found every spare opportunity to visit the aquarium. We had seceratly volunteered at the aquarium and went there every Saturday, that was until last week. My parents had decided to visit there and caught me in the uniform. She took off with me and told me that it was an embarrisment to the family that I ever thought of going to such a place. Mum then took it upon herself to tell her brother about his daughters doing. Sally's dad laughed-just like she did- and told his sister that we needed some free time also. Mum just rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

We walked out of the lecture room and met up with Tim in the cafeteria. Tim was Sally's brother. He was tall and handsome with green eyes and red hair. He wore jeans every single day and always had a 'I love America' band on his wrist. Every day he ordered lunch for us and we all sat together and ate.

"So. What's new?" he mumbled with his mouth full of fried chips.

"Pig." Sally muttered. She hated it when he did that and he always did it on purpose just to irritate her. I watched them banter and thought of Luke and Lisa.

"Mia was daydreaming in class _again._ Take one guess about who." Sally told Tim when they were done with their little sibling banter.

" the Malibu siblings" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask" Sally retorted. Tim laughed and carried on shoving food down his throat.

"Oh please! You two are just jealous of the fact that you don't have wonderful memories of your summer spending it in a cabin with everything practically damp." I smirked and ate my French fries.

My uncle Mason and his wife, Aunt Sophie had taken Sally and Timothy for the summer to a resort. Their cabin was a disaster and the weather was absolutely lousy. My mum had freaked when we told they told her about their holiday. But they laughed and said that now they know that that was a summer that they would never forget.

We spoke throughout the lunch break and then made plans for later before going our separate ways.

Throughout the months that followed, I remained under the compulsion of my mother. I always wanted to tell her that I didn't want to do what she wanted me to do, but every time, I was afraid. I didn't want a repeat of the last time. I approached my dad once, but never actually got around to telling him the truth because I was too busy beating around the bush talking about everything else, but my career.

He and my mum were really different. He wasn't the kind to make decisions for everyone. He was more of the kind that spoke and encouraged and there after left them to their own devices. My mum on the other hand always made decisions for everyone and always expected everyone to follow through on what she said. She didn't care on what they thought or what other people said as long as she had her say she was absolutely fine. I'm not saying that is some kind of a witch or something, but I just feel that she should leave people to their own lives.

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

"Okay, so my assignments done and my project got an A. Where are we going to celebrate?" Sally came to me and pulled my earphones off. I was listening to some song by Celien Dion. I didn't even know what the song was called. I squinted up at her. I was sitting on the campus grass resting against a tree wallowing in self pity. Sally took a seat next to me. "That I-pad is not even yours to start off with." It was the same one that I stole from Luke. We sat in silence for some time. then the chaos started.

People started running in our direction, there was screaming and shouting. A gun shot sounded and I immediately knew that something was not right. Sally and I got up and ran. Smoke eminated from everywhere. I lost contact with Sally. My eyes burned and my throat caught. I chocked and sputtered. The screams just got worse. The gun shots multiplied. There were people everywhere. I ran blindly searching for clean air. The burning got worse and I ever breath that I took took more and more life away from me. people nudged and pushed me causing me to stumble and fall. I got up and ran. Suddenly I felt something pierce my thigh. It was sharp and the pain shot through my entire body. I screamed with pain. I grabbed my thigh and felt a warm substance trickle through my knuckles and down my leg. I knew then that I got shot. I fell in a pool of blood. I felt someone trying to pick me up but after couple seconds left me and ran for their life. It was the last thing I registered before everything went black.

There were people all over the place. There were voices and cars and lots of flashy lights. Someone picked me up and carried me. there was pain in my leg and my arm. I looked around and saw people rushing around. Someone called my name. everything went black again.

Iit was quiet the next time I woke up. Every thing was white and there was absolute silence. Some where in this unknown place there was beeping noise. I blinked around confused by my surroundings. my hands were on top of the blanket. My right hand had a needle in it and some sort of tape securing it to my hand. My left arm was in a sling and something hard covering it.

_Where was I? Why was nobody here with me? _

Memories started coming back. Campus, shooting, tear gas, screaming and shouting. The pain in my thigh. The flashing lights and someone carrying me.

I looked around at my surroundings trying to make sense of what was around me. everything was numb. I waited a few seconds to feel my body and to hear any sounds around me.

My right hand had a drip attached to it. I couldn't feel my other arm. Lifting it up to see if it was really there or not, I felt an absolutely sharp excrutiating pain run through my body. I gasped in pain and laid my hand back on the bed. I started to feel other parts of my body. My thigh was numbly sore and I felt oddly drowsy. I

I think someone heard my gasp because a few seconds later, a nurse rushed in to the room.. she was dark with black eyes. She carried a clipboard in her hand and a bag in the other. She plopped the bag on the table and then came around to the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. There was a name tag on the outfit which read Camille. Camille had a sweet voice and a very warm personality. " I heard a sound."

"I'm okay. What day is it today." I asked confused.

"It's a Saturday." She nodded and fiddled with some gadgets on the machine next to me.

I couldn't remember when the shooting took place.

"For how long was I unconscious?" I frowned.

"Four days excluding today" she looked at me with bright honest eyes.

So everything happened on Monday.

She leaned down and touched the arm that was wrapped in that heavy thing. As she moved it a shot of pain ran through it and I screamed. Again. I really should've told her my arm was sore _before_ she touched it.

She uttered a sorry and injected some medicine to the tube attached to my other hand. I immediately felt myself getting more drowsy.

I frowned wondering why my arm was sore. I had only gotton shot in my thigh.

"Where did I get hurt?" I asked curious.

After some hestation she said softly, "You got shot in your thigh and your arm is broken."

_My arm is broken?_

"How did that happen. I remember the shot in my thigh but my arm?"

"There was a stampeed. You were bound to get hurt."

I didn't get to think or ask questions. My eyes closed and everything became black again.

"She needs to be out of here by today. She's got classes and work to do."

I heard my mothers voice. It sounded absolutely deathly. I took a wild guess that she wasn't even worried about me and just wanted me to finish my career.

"She cant leave the hospital for another week.i ma not hearing about anything else that you have to say Dr. Collins. I am her doctor and I know what is best of her."

It wasn't the voice of the nurse who attended to me. it was a male voice and sounded just as strong and deathly as my mothers. I wondered where my father was when this conversation was taking place. My best guess was that he was there and didn't say anything just like always…or he was at work.

I opened my eyes to find a man and my mom having a major stare down. My uncle Msaon stood of to the side looking ready to jump in as soon as any one if them started to fight-physically. My father was nowhere in sight. Thomas was sitting on the couch. He had crutches and a cast on his left leg.

_Guess he broke his leg too._

I noticed a movement at the side of my bed. I turned my head and saw Sally looking at my mom and the doctor with a worried look in her eyes. She didn't have any casts or bandages so I guessed that she wasn't as hurt as Thomas and I.

"Oh good! You're awake." The doctor came and stood on the other side of the bed.

The doctor was tall and fair. He had blondish brown hair. His eyes were blue and portrayed a very warm soul. He was elderly and His face had a stern look on his face. He glanced at the monitors briefly before asking if I was fine and if anything was sore.

I blushed deeply as I thought about the incident with the nurse. I gave him a reassuring nod to tell him that everthing was fine.

"How do you feel?" he asked with such passion and comfort in his eyes.

I shifted a little to make myself comfortable .

"I'm feeling a little better than the last time." I answered softly.

"Good, so she can some home tomorrow." My mother chipped in impatiently.

The doctor ignored her and fiddled with the machines just like the nurse did. I glanced at his badge. Dr Snow.

Sally spoke from next to me, "Luke's I-pad is trashed."

I glanced at her with my eyes wide, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope afraid not." Thomas said grinning from the corner of the room, "Guess you shouldn't play with things that do not belong to you"

"Coming from the guy whose belongings probably don't even belong to him." Sally muttered.

He raised his eyebrows and contemplated the sentence. He nodded his head and smirked proving us right. Sally's hand came in mine and we laughed. Dr Snow looked fondly at the two of us and smiled.

My mom rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I looked after her in disappointment. She didn't even greet or ask how I was or even give me a kiss on the forehead. I felt the tears come into my eyes. Why did she have to be so cold? I closed my eyes and buried my self in the cushions. I flet the tears rolling down my cheeks.

After some time I felt something touch my forehead and a voice whispered, 'Love you. Take care.'

It was my Uncle Mason. He showed more love that my mom did.

I opened my eyes when I felt someone put a band around my arm. Dr Snow strapped up the band and pressed a button. I felt it tighten.

_Ugh! Blood pressure. It was always so painfull._

I squeezed my eyes shut as it got tighter and tighter. And just when I thought that it wouldn't get any tighter…it got worse.

_This is so freaking irritating. _

Dr Snow laughed and said, " Sorry, its kind of a daily ritual."

I popped my eyes open and squinted at him, "Did I say that out aloud?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me.

The tightening on my arm finally ceased and he frowned, "Still a little low, but that's okay."

We were silent for a while, while he worked on me.

"Your mum mentioned that you want to be a doctor." Dr Snow said softly.

I looked at him, "Yeah kind off." I shrugged.

"You don't strike me as a doctor type of a girl." He observed.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Really? And what kind of a girl do I strike you as."

He looked at me with his striking blue eyes and satred at me for some time as if trying to read my soul.

"You strike me as a girl who curls up on a window seat that looks out at the sea with a cup of hot chocolate and read a classic book.

"Was I far of my mark?" he asked curiously.

"Well the first part of the sentence was right, but the classic part? Not so right." I smiled at him.

The classic books made me think of Luke. I wondered about him and what he was doing at the moment.

" I don't want to be a doctor. I never wanted to be. I thought that if I become a doctor that maybe my mother would be happy and I will live my life to please her. But after the shooting, I realized that I cant live my life to please anyone else. I have to live it to please myself. I cant be who my mother wants me to be. I cant. And that whats hurts me the most. She'll never be happy with me."

For the first time I spoke about my mother and I didn't cry. I wasn't worried hat Dr Snow would go and tell my mother about what I just said. I wasn't upset that I said that but I wasn't too happy either.

"Did you ever tell your mum about your real ambitions in life?" he asked.

"I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen." I answered.

"What do you want to become." By this time he was sitting on the chair next to my bed. He didn't seem in any rush to get up and go anywhere. He was all too comfortable in his seat.

"I want to do anything that has to do with the ocean. Like a marine photographer." I was silent for a while. He gave me time to organise my thoughts.

"Maybe my mom is worried that there is no future in ocean life and is worried about my future. Maybe she just doesn't know how to tell me that I am making the wrong decisions in life."

I pondered over what I just said. To be honest, I never ever thought of that conclusion…ever.

Dr Snow kept looking at me. He smiled when I came to that conclusion.

"Remember that your parents always want the best for you, weather you see or like it or not."

He got up and left the room closing the door behind him.

_What if she did?_

I was out of the hospital a week later with one crutch and my arm in a sling. As usual my mother insisted that I go to campus but my dad refused. He insisted that I stay at home and get used to walking and doing things with one hand. My mum who was very upset with the idea just huffed and didn't say anything. She did, however, phone the university and get all my work that I had missed get delivered to the house.

Sally stayed at our house during the week and came and went to school as she pleased. She helped me with my home work and told Thomas to do hers. Sometimes we went out and I scouted around for I-pads that could replace Luke's. I couldn't find anything like it. There were many that were close to that one but I knew that Luke would figure out it wasn't his. For one, his had all his songs and couple videos on it. I contemplated phoning him and telling him that I took his I-pad and it got bust or lost or stolen, but then he would be hurt and I would be the one feeling guilty about everything, including the shooting which I am not feeling guilty about.

The week came and went and the following week I was back in school. It was kind of difficult to get around from one class to another with crutches so Thomas and Sally helped me out a lot. Some of the lectures were kind enough to help me out with assignments and gave me a week extra to catch up with projects. Other lecturers were insisted that my assignments be in by the due date which was the next day.

I did as much as I could during cafeteria and my free lessons. I spent those on the benches and indoors. I was too afraid to go outside. every time I passed the that tree that I was sitting under at the time of the shooting, shivers went up my spine and my thigh would instantly hurt.

Thomas kept on passing remarks about the I-pad and how I shouldn't play with other peoples toys. He always brought up the topic when I just got it out of my head. Sally got irritated with him one afternoon and hit him on the shoulder telling him to give it a break.

One day after school I came home and went straight to my room to do my homework. My room was painted white. i had pieces of plank fitted on to the wall. They held shells and candles. Some had soveniers from the shopping trip with Lisa and others had marine items. I re did my bathroom after I came home. It now looked a lot like Lisa's bathroom. It had candles everywhere. And the globe was taken out of the bathroom. It had different scented candles and fragrances.

There was a small one seater couch in the corner of my room. Two long abstract lampshades stood at the sides of my bed. My bathroom was adjoining to my room and held my closet.

I walked into my room and removed my pants and put a pair of shorts on to give the wound some air. I removed the sling and stretched my arm for some time before sliding the sling back on. Pulling my scrunchie out of my hair, I plopped down and rested after my long day at campus. I rubbed my eyes and pushed my hair back, and took out my books from my bag.

I had just started my homework when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Luke?" I asked not able to believe my eyes.

He smiled and walked into my room. I got up from my chair and wobbled over to him.

"Returned from battle?" he frowned at the sling and the bandage.

I stared disbelievingly at him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" he mumbled into my hair.

I let go of him and returned to the chair. My leg was starting to pain from all the pressure I had put on it. Luke surveyed my room before plonking on the bed.

"Lovely house." he commented.

"If you don't mind, I have a lot of homework to finish, if I can do that the we can talk afterward… how long are you staying anyways?" I hoped he wasn't going home the same night.

"I'll stay a day or two. I actually acme to see how you were doing adter the incident and this was the closest the I could get off." He spoke in a monotone. I turned around to look at him. He was looking at one of the planks on my wall. It was a picture of Luke and I on the beach front.

I carried on with my homework and left him as he walked around the room and picked up and studied different items.

"I honestly do not understand a word that you are writing in that book." Luke was standing behind me and looking at my homework with a frown decorating his face.

I carried on with my homework and after an hour I was finally done. I shut my book closed and turned to face Luke. His eyes were trained on something on my bed pedestal*. It was the charger from Luke's I-pad.

I looked at him only to find him watching me suspiciously. I ignored the question in his eyes and hobbled to the bed and sat next to him. he continued to watch me and I purposely continued to ignore him.

"Mia?" my dad called from downstairs. Was it already half past six?

"Dad come up here." I answered.

Luke looked alarmed, "You calling your father up here. Im not exactly a fan of your parents."

"Are you kidding? My dad talks about you all the time. he even suggested that I call you when the shooting took place. He said that you were a close friend and that I could use a couple of those." I told him with a smile.

"And you didn't call and say that you got hurt and you needed a friend there for you?... and don't say that you had Sally and Thomas because they are not friends." Luke questioned.

"Well everything was about to go through fine until my mum heard of the idea and… you figure the rest out." I didn't want to tell him that my mum felt that he was bad company.

My dad had come upstairs already, "Luke, my man. What are you doing on this part of the planet?"

My dad and him shook hands and gave each other the traditional one hand man hug.

"Boy, you look good" my dad slapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you too Mr Collins." Luke smiled at him.

"Please, call me Trevor" My dad smiled back and then looked at me. "If he is staying here, your mum better not know about it."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Okay."

"All your homework done?" he asked with kindness in his eyes.

"Yeah dad." I smiled.

"Okay. Goodnight honey." Dad said gently

I raised my eyebrows at him and very surprised uttered the same to him.

_Honey? Since when did he start calling me that?_

"From what you told me of your parents and the sweet name calling, I'd say that your dad is changing." Luke said.

I stiffly nodded my head. We spent the night resting against my very colourful head board talking the night away. at around half past twelve, I heard my mum come inside and she retired straight to her bedroom. We exchanged stories from our time apart and eventually fell asleep in our day clothes.

I woke up the next morning with an absolutely sore arm. I had to sleep every night on my back without moving my arm or my leg. But last night I slept half on Luke and my arm want in a very comfortable position the entire night. _and_ I forgot to take my pain tablets yesterday.

"Wakey wakey." Sally sat at the edge of the bed with a very mischevious glint in her eye.

I moaned as I sat up in bed and rubbed my arm. Pushing my hair back, i glanced at Sally. She was looking at the other person on my bed. He lay on his back with his one arm thrown over his face.

"Luke" I muttered in answer to her unasked question.

She raised her eyebrows and whispered, "He's cute." I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. Nine thirty?

_Shit. My lectures started at nine._

"Why didn't you wake me up when you came?" I asked Sally confused.

"Oh I don't know. You two were so fast asleep and looked so cute together. Like a perfect couple." She answered sweetly.

I glared at her, "We are not dating and I am not thinking of that in the near future. We are just friends and nothing else. Understand?"

She nodded her head. "What's Luke doing here anyways. Doesn't he live in Malibu."

"yeah, he came down to see me after he heard about the shooting. But I think that he has other work here also. I don't know." I spoke softly so I wouldn't disturb him.

I hobbled of the bed, "It's no use going to campus now, we already missed our first lecture and my other lecture has been cancelled. I got one more in the evening. I have to give in my assignment."

"Don't sweat, I'm going just now. Give your assignment and I'll hand it in." Sally offered.

"Thanks a lot." I got the assignment from my desk and gave it to her.

She smiled and exited the room. I was about to sit back on the bed when she poked her head back in, "I want details tonight."

I narrowed my eyes, "Bye Sally."

She laughed and left the room. I plopped down on the bed and watched Luke as he came to. He blinked around confused. When he saw me sitting next to him, the memories rushed back from the previous night.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he uttered confused.

I smiled, "Nope. Not at all."

"Aren't you going to campus?" he asked curiously.

"No I decided that I am going to sty at home today. I need some Luke's cooking." I answered with a smirk.

"Is that all you remember me for?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Among other things." I answered.

He stared at me for a while. I returned his gaze for some time. I huffed out a laugh and smiled. "Good to be with you again."

My cell phone rang. I shuffled around the bed and got to it before it could go off. I answered it with a hello.

"Why are you not in school today" Thomas asked.

"Didn't Sally tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah she did…by the way, If Luke is really there, I am so telling him about his I-pad." She spoke softly into the phone.

I glanced at Luke quickly only to find him watching me, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Watch your back Mia." I could hear the smirk in Tom's voice.

I was about to reply when Tom cut the call. I huffed out a frustrated breath and rubbed my face.

_I'm so screwed._

I told him that im going into the bathroom. He replied and said that his clothes are in the car that he rented. He was going to check in one of the local hotels for the time he was staying here. I said that he didn't have to worry and that he could stay with me.

So after some convincing from me, he finally agreed and went to get his clothes from the car. now that I think about it, I wondered why my mum didn't question the unusual car in our drive way.

I headed into thr bathroom and emerged half an hour. I really didn't like having a shower these days. I had to take of my bandage and sling, wrap up my cast in a bin packet so it wouldn't get wet and then have a shower sitting and washing my self with one hand. Then after my shower, I had to change using one hand and had to sit most of the time, which really took a lot of time.

By the time I emerged, Luke was sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand. He was very busy typing something to somebody.

"That was an awfully long shower." Luke smirked, his eyes still on his screen.

I looked pointedly at him until he looked up at me. when he had my attention, I looked at my sling and crutches.

He carved his moths in an 'o' and smiled, "Sorry, not used to seeing you all bandaged up and struggling to walk."

"Yeah well thanks for the help." I answered sarcasticly.

"You're welcome." He smiled and walked passed me into the bathroom.

I huffed out an unbelievable breath and shouted, "Jerk."

I went to my bag and removed some assignments that were due in the next week and worked on them while Luke was in the bathroom. I decided that it was the only time that I would actually get work done.

Luke emerged form the bathroom half an hour later.

"That was an awfully long shower." I smirked at him.

"Save it." He snapped and laughed.

"So what do we have planned today?" Luke asked.

"not anything on my list. I would have showed you around, but I'm not exactly the walking type at the moment." I answered.

He took a moment to ponder over what I just said, "that's okay."

My stomach grumbled reminding me that I neede to eat and take my pain meds.

Luke heard the grumble and laughed, "Mind if I cook?"

I looked at him not believing my ears, "Are you asking me if I mind you cooking. If I remember the last time we spoke about cooking, I wanted you to be my personal cook. Now you're asking me if ou can cook?" I shook my head unbelievingly.

He smiled at me and asked the way to the kitchen. I got my crutches from the side of the table and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Our cook was busy wiping up the stove that he just used.

"Gregory? You can take a break now okay?" I told him.

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen, "Miranda? If you're going to cook, make sure you clean up before you're go anywhere."

I nodded my head and smiled fondly at him.

I looked at Luke only to see that his eyebrows were raised and he was staring at me with disapproving eyes.

I frowned, "What?"

"I thought you said that you couldn't cook"

_Oh shit! I forgot I told him that._

I played innocent, "I did?"

I shook his head and huffed out a breath, "Yeah you did."

"huh."

I didn't reply to tat statement and hobbled along to the counter and was about to jump to sit on it and i remembered my broken arm.

I glanced at Luke and gave up staring at me and was looking in the cupboards for kitchen utensils.

"Uh… a little help here."

Luke looked at me confused and I pointed to my disabled arm.

I rolled his eyes and came over to me. grabbing my waist, he lifted me as if it weighed nothing and plonked me on the counter.

Once I was safetly up he uttered a cry and held his arm, "Ugh! Gosh you're heavy." He squealed in a teasing voive.

I kicked him in his side, "Shut up and cook, I'm starving." I said in a bossy tone.

"If that's how you're going to treat me once I start working for you, I am so not coming." He pouted like a child and went to work anyways.

I watched him while he beefed up something to eat.

"You know? I'm still waiting for you to tell me about the comment that your cook passed." Luke spoke while busy by the stove.

_Ugh! He was back to that topic again._

I played innocent, "What comment?"

He turned around and raised one eye brow at me. I shrugged my shoulders and kept a straight face.

He shook his head, "The one about you cleaning up after you finish."

"That doesn't mean that I will be cooking in the kitchen, I could have just been baking."

He gave me a look that just said, 'yeah right'.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders at him. my face was an expression on pure innocence. If I didn't know better, I would have believed me.

He gave up on the topic when he realised that he wasn't getting anything from me. he went to the fridge and got some eggs,bacon, polonies and some other ingredients. We talked while he told me that Lisa was taking up interior desining and she was going full board with the decorations. He was lending her some money to buy of a small house so she can convert it into a small office for herself. He also said that he was grateful that he wouldn't have to lend her money everytime she asked and now she would be owing him.

He said that he didn't tell her, but he wasn't intending on taking the money back from her. He was just playing her so that she doesn't screw up her career. He said she was quite irresponsible.

When Gregory came back, his eyes widened at the smell of the kitchen. He looked at Luke and then at me and then at the food with hunger in his eyes. I smiled, "help yourself" he took a bite of the bacon and sighed in pleasure.

We ended up making a lot more breakfast than we were supposed to. After everyone had their share of Lukes cooking we decide to retire to my bedroom where I could enjoy it in peace.

He asked about my mum and weather I told her about my plan for my future.

"Yeah I tried to, " I muttered " after the shooting but she wouldn't budge . she just kept on saying that Im just in shock over what happened and I should go for some therapy. Which by the way,she recommended dad. I mean, any person should know that ypu cant speak about everything that's going on in your life to your father." I mutterd exasperatedly. "So I just kept my mouth shut and carried on with life"

"although I think that he now knows that I don't want to be a doctor. Come to think of it, I think practically everyone knows, maybe even my mum, but everyone excepted that I want to go in a different direction, I just don't think that my mums accepted it. She wants me to be like her. She wants me to be able to make a living for myself so when I finally move out I would be able to stand up on my own two feet." Now that I was saying it all out aloud it was starting to make sence why she was doing what she was doing. And now saying it out aloud I actually sounded an ungratefull child when I told her that I didn't want to be a doctor. I sounded so cheap and shallw for ever thinking that my parents didn't know what was best for me.

"Mia?" Luke was staring at my face as the truth dawned on me.

"Are you having some 'oh my god' moment and you realise that you forgot to take a swim this morning."

I glared at him. I couldn't go into the pool because of my cast(s). " no smartass. I just realised that maybe my parents are doing this because they want me to be able to stand up on my own two feet and they want me to experience life to the fullest, just without the happiness."

" then what life is that Mia?" Luke asked.

"look," he said turning towards me, " sure theyre your parents and they want the best for you. If you want to see it that way sure. But what kind of a life is it if it has no joy? Isn't that the main part of life. Isn't that what life is all about. Theyre your parents and im not going to tell you what decisions to make or tell you anything bad about your parents but you need to decide for your self what ypu want to do with your life."

He let his sentence sink in while he gathered up his stuff and packed them away.

"Are yu going somewhere?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I need to get going tonight, so im jus packing some of my stuff away so that im not running like a headless chicken when its time to go."

We spent the day together and he left for the airport later that evening.

After he left I sat and pondered about he words we shared during that day abiut my parents and how they wanted the best for me and just had a different ways of expressing themselves. And so my life carried on and I attented school daily only this time with a little more interest. My casts and sling came off and I was back in the pool the first chance I got.

I swam couple laps before retiring to the step on the edge of the pool. Pulling my knees up, I rested my chin and closed my eyes. The sun shone brightly, warming me up. It was an awesome day and I was going to take full advantage of it.

"Hungry?"

My eyes snapped open at he sound of my mothers voice. I turned my head to look at her. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of fruit salad and a sandwich atop it. She walked slowly towards me and sat beside me. placing the tray down she glanced at me, "How many laps did you do?"

I was trying to look past the fact that she was acting nice for the first time in a while. It was very unusual for her to bring me a snack and then ask how many laps did I swim. Normally it wouls be frown and a question about my homework.

I picked up a piece of my sandwich and mumbled, "ten."

Then I saw something that I hadn't seen in a while or ever. She smiled at me, " you need to take it easy. You just got out of your cast. Your hand and leg aren't completely healed."

I looked at her surprised that she would even say such a thing. Then I took notice of her face. She was beautiful. She had the perfect smile and the greenest eyes. They shone with an emotion that I had never seen. It was unusual and unique and it suited her perfectly. Now looking at her I could see exactly why my dad fell in love with her. She looked like the person who had the kindest of souls.

"Are you okay mom?" the question slipped out of my mouth and didn't come out and came out in a rather harsh tone.

"Yes I'm fine Mia" she said. Mom simply smiled st me and then got up slowly and walked to the house. as she got to the door she turned around and said, "Take it easy." And with that she disappeared into the house.

I turned away from the direction that she walked in and blew out a puff or air.

_What the hell just happened! Is it me or are my parents suddenly acting extra nice._

I phoned Sally later thatnight and told her about my very strange afternoon and how I was feeling. Honestly? I was feeling a light in my heart and had hope for the first time that my parents are actually going to change. I had a feeling of warmth in my soul and for the first time since I can remember, I felt loved by my parents.

The forst thing that she told me was that she felt the same way. when I asked why allshe said that my mum had phone earlier in the morning and apologised to her (Sally's) dad for any foghts that happened during their time together. Her dad got of the phone and frowned looking the cordless with a stupefied expression.

_Wow!_

My life took a turn after that. What seemed to matter didn't anymore. I was happier and my family felt like a family again. My mum would help me with my homework and my dad wuld jump into the pool and race me to the end. On days like these, my mum would come outside and( with a sunhat) and sit on the chair commenting about the leaves and the flowers. Sometimes my mum would jump in with us for a few hours and then leave to have shower and get to work.

I was afraid to ask them what changed. I was afraid to ask them if for anything or push my luck incase this was all a dream. I waited each day to suddenly wake up and things would be back to normal. I often pinched my self and often wondered if someone (Luke) had spoken to them. but I know that he wouldn't do such a thing.

But know I can tell you that the weather was changing.

I went to school without complaining and when I came home, mum helped me with my homework. We often spoke about school and friends and boys. When my mum brought up the subject about marriage, I quickly cleared my throat amd changed the subject. Little did I know that my dad smiled and was under the impression that I really had someone in mind.

The subject of Luke and Lisa came up and I suggested going to see them and spending couple holidays with them. now on any other given day, mu mother would have freaked and bleated a straight, flat out NO. but today wasn't any other given day, and my mum actually agreed with me on condition that I take care of myself. Promising her this, I packed my bags and was on the way to Malibu.

I hadn't phoned Luke or Lisa to ask them weather they were at home, and decided that the elemant of surprise was more like me. to be honest, I was quite excited to see Lisa since I hadn't seen her in ages, but even though I was with Luke last month, my excitement was even more so if that made any sence. I was yearning to see him again and soend the day with him. I was so excited to tell him abot my mum's behaiviour and ooooh! Just dying to taste his cooking again. If he knew that that was the reason behind me being so excited to see himjust because I wanted his food, I swear he would never talk to me again.

Thinking about them brought a smile to my face. I thought abot them throughout my flight and when we landed. I think maybe I was the only person on the flight that didn't do anything except look out the window. I hired a car for the duration of my stay and drove down to our cabin. I unpacked and had a shower. I might have been eager to see them but I wasn't going to show up on their doorstep with pesperation dripping down the side of my face. The degrees out here made you feel like you were on the equater.

To say Lisa was excited to se me was an understatement. She and I screamed and jumped fpr about an hour before Luke pried us apart and enclosed me in a bear hug. I welcomed his smell and the warmth that his body gave me. I pulled away and he pplanted a kiss on my cheek. I smiled while trying to ignore thebutterflies in my stomach. He greeted me with a hey and was off to work. I was trying desperately to calm my breaths and heartbeat but Lisa wasn't making it any easier.

She smile a wicked smile and said, " Chest okay?"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Oh well! Maybe I cant be mad at you."

The week passed with the three of us trying out new recopies, jumping from the peer into the beach, racinf from the house down to the shore and in the movies.

###########################################################################

Luke

From the time he found out thst his mum was pregnant with Lisa, he burned with jealousy. She was the first girl in the house and everyone only bought things fr her. It was like they forgot all about him. even as she got older, he and her didn't get along very well and drove their mum nuts. Some f their fights even resulted in a few bones breaking or landing up in hospital. Despite all that, whenever Lisa got hurt, she would go to straight to Luke, much to his disapproval, and Luke- no matter how much he tried to stop it- always covered up for Lisa. Lisa started shining in school and terachers always complimented her. She cmae to a point where she thrived on these compliments and she drove herself to a part where she would lock herself up n her room and study all the time. she wouldn't eat and became thin. Luke tried to confront her and tell her that what she was doing was unhealthy nad she should balance work and play equally but she always brushed him the weeks went by he became more lonely and began to realise just how important Lisa was to him and what a big part she played in his life. It was around that time that their mum announced that she was going to have another child. Lisa and Luke both cmmented the congratulations but Luke meant it a lot nicer that Lisa. She wasn't experienced when it came to the news and therefore didn't handle it well and took it more as a threat. Luke on the other hand went to his room and sat and took a breather. Swearing to himself that if it was a girl he was going to run away from home. Girls were too mch to handle and to have two sisters would literally be the end of him.

When their mother gave birth, Luke was happy to know that it was a boy- which was later named Terrance- and so was Lisa, she herself dreading a girl so she would have to worry about the bitchy girl fights when dshe grew up. Lisa's resentment to the child just got worse as he grew and much to her and the rest of their family's surprise, Terrance grew very attached to Lisa and always stood up for her, weather it was to Luke r any one in the family. But away for all that, Terrance wasn't the ordinary kid. He was a light in the Robinsons family. He got Lisa to like him as well as his teacher and the kids in his class. Their mum was much more protective over Terrance than she was over Lisa or Luke. So when he passed away, to say that the family was crushed was an understatement. When Terrance came he brought light and laughter. When he passed away, he took it with him. he came in and changed their lives and noboby was prepared to let him go. It took them by surprise that a small fall of the jungle jym resulting in a major concusion and dead in a day. They thought that it kust wasn't fair and he was too young.

But maybe he didn't come in as a boy to stay, he came in as a lesson, that life is too short to be worrying about the nitty gritty in life. You have to enjoy life, so when its time to go, you wont regret the decisisons you made andknow that you came in and invented something and changed something in the world and people liked you for who you were and not for anyone else. That was Terrance and nobody could top that.

It was after that that Lisa went from bad to worse. She was devastated by terrances death and resorted to drugs of the worse. Luke often caught her by the stoner kids and tried to talk her out of it but all she didi was say that her life was over and she wasn't worth anything. Teachers didn't pamper her like they used to and gradually grew away from her. She came to realise that all her teachers wanted out of her were good marks and when she needed them most in her life they turned away. sinking more into depression Lisa landedup in hospital one day from an overdose. Watching her parents cry and wonder about what was going to happen next, she could see the thoughts going through their minds and realised that this was too much a reminder form the last time they were in the hospital.

Lisa went to rehab and Luke opened up his restaurant using the money that his sister had saved up during her time of healing. She relished in the fact that she could now ask for money anytime and he would have to pay up. He didn't mind, however, he knew that his sister was back to being his sister- and he meant that in the literal sense of the word.

When he saw that girl stting on the seashore, she looked so dap in thought. She had the expression of someone who had a thousand thing on her mind and the last thing that she wanted wsa to be distracted. Which, of course, only promped him further to go up to her and talk to her.

She was different than any other girl he had met and here was something about her that made it very difficult for him to walk away, especially after she told him about her llife story. He actually felt sorry for her. He realised that she was a rich girl and all she ever wanted was to have a home and not a house. he wouldn't have done it with any other person but he felt a need to show this girl some warmth and reassure her that nobody's life was perfect. Soo… he introduced her his sister and the two of them hit it off like two long lost friends. After spending some time with them he came to realise that his decision wasn't the best fo ones due to the fact that that Lisa and Mia would be two very dangerous. He felt good to know that Lisa had a friend lie Mia, only because Mia seemed like a nice girl and Lisa neede someone like that in her life.

Lisa and Mia became the best of friends an in time Luke opened up to Mia and vice versa. He told her about Terrance and how he had died. Mia mentioned that he didn't look like someone who had lost anyone, but Luke knew otherwise.

Everynight he cried himself to sleep, as mature as he was. He hoped his parent sdidnt suspect a thing but he should have known that they were his parents, and they tend to find out one way or the other.

Mia was like a light into his family. She always smiled and never passed a bad comment. She always volunteered herself in the kitchen, eve. After admitting that she wasn't a cook or was a really bad one, I didn't get any time to ask her about it. Sometimes the two of us would sit on the counter in the kitchen and have a full heart to heart conversation. Generally, I hated it when people sat on the counter, because food was put there, but when she sat , the irritation that I felt wasn't there. it was like I had never had a problem in the first place.

I noticed later on that the things that used to matter in life didn't anymore. It was just a memory for me and I had no sudden urge to get or reach out for it. No-one understood me, not even mum although she said she did. Im not even sure Mia did too, even though she shook her head. She never told people that she didn't understand, but instead she tried her hardest to understand them and would never offer a solution if she didn't know what was going on in their life. She was good like that, she always listened never interrupted and never had the need to always put her problems on the middle of theirs.

A day on that vacation during the time that Mia was still in Malibu, I slept under the stars. It was a Luke and Terrance thing to do. Every Wednesday night Terrance would drag him out here and put a blanket on the floor. They would lie down and talk about their lives, or sometimes they would just sit I silence and watch the stars. It was on one of those time that Terrance told Luke abot his first crush. Her name was Lindsay and she was a 'blonde, petite and beautiful young lady' as he put it. Luke first assumed that it was a girl in his class. So when valentines came around, Terrance had saved up enough money and went to florist and bought a bunch of reds roses. He admitted to being nervous so Luke went along so he could witness this lady for himself. To say that he was stunned was an understatement. He had bought roses for his teacher. She was pretty and all that Terrance said that she was but Luke was too preoccupied with his thoughts of his younger liking his teacher.

He thought about all that that night and once again cried and fell off to sleep. It was like nightmare waking up the next morning. His head hurt like a ball after being whacked for its forth six in a row at a cricket match. His eyes were bloodshot red and his hair was….. he managed to sort his face and headache but he couldn't do much abut the hair. He came down the stairs rushing, knowing that he was late for work, and walked in onto Lisa ana Mia laughing.

Mia looked and had two different personalities, or maybe a lot more. She was a casual girl who loved the water, but when she was with her parents, she was anything but. Or maybe she was that same girl but she didn't look like someone who just wants to jump in a pool with a black cocktail dress and stilletioes (the night he saw her at the resataurant) Now she looked like a kid in wonderland. Her eyes shone with laughter and twinkled with mischief as she teased him about staying at is parents house still.

Lisa explained ti her about the whole recipie thing to cover up abot what really happened last night but I had a good feeling that Mia already knew what happened. And somehow I wasn't mad to know that Lisa had told Mia whay happened. When I returned home that afternoon, I found out that Mia was fast asleep in Lisa's room. I made dinner and told Lisa to go and call Mia but Lisa was too busy on a phone call. She seemed to have a lot of tht lately. Mia lay on her side with he right hand tucked under her cheek. I shook hewr lightly awake and watched as she fluttered her open. Emotions swam across her face, confusion mostly until her features seemed to settle on realization.

I invited her to dinner in a rather abrupt manner and after a bit of debation, I asked quite gently for her to join us at the dinner table for supper. I had made a new casarol dish and when asked her opinion, she purposely ignored me and struck up a cinverstaion with my mother. But sooo conveiniently, when the dessert was brought, whis=ch my mother made, she commented on how lovely it was and actually asked for the recipie. _I though she didn't know how to cook!_

Ignoring that little piece of information I kindly invited her and her parents to dinner on one of the days. She agreed and I started deciding what to make for that day.

When her parents came it was easy to understand why she was so upset about becoming a doctor. It was one thing when someone forces you to become something and just leave it like that until the time comes. But it's another thing when they keep on talking about it all the time. Mia's dad wasn't so bad, in fact he never talked about it, but her mum always did and never stopped. Mom and her found something in common, biology. It was somewhere during the conversation that they realised that she might have said something to us about her not wanting to be a doctor. She stiffened and didn't speak for the rest of the time. after supper she came with me to the kitchen and helped with the dishes.

They went home that night and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her life and their life was were poles apart and yet she fit so perfectly in both. He went to visit her the next day and walked in on a scene which broke his heart. She was sleeping, but her face was tear stained and eyes puffy. There was a box of tissues next to her bed and a bin full of used tissues.

We spoke and she told me about her encounter with her parents and how sh felt guilty and yelling at them and how that influenced her morning.

I told her about the vacation that my family and I were taking. She was quite hesitant when it came for her to the end she agreed to come and claimed that it would help her mind off things. She packed up her back and had a shower. Changing into a jeans and halter top, she loaded her things into the car and we were on our way to my parents house. Lisa met us at the front door, grabbing Mia they headed inside together.

After an hour we got into the car and down to our private apartment. Mia fell off to slepp coupe of times and Lisa sat on her cell phone the entire time. When we got near, she claimed that all her airtime is finished. Mom said that she was mad because yesterday her phone was topped up with airtime to last her the month. We got to the house and I shook Mia awake. She and Lisa headed straight for the water and came screaming out. The water would be freezinf at this time of the got Lisa inside and I took Mia to the hot tub. I left her alone alone to her thoughts.

The weekend passed without a hitch and it turned out to be a time I would never forget. Mia bought for me a nano i-pod. One that I always wanted. It was sleek, black and was one of the most expensive ones. I was quite surprised that she would buy it for me. she shrugged it off and said that it was nothing.

I found myself growing more and more fond of Mia. I found myself watching her all the time and analysing her every move. I found myself opening up to her more than I did to any other person. She was interesting.

so the weekend she showed up at the house, was a complete surprise for me and the rest of the family. Lisa kind of noticed that I was acting a little different around her but didn't say anything. she only gave Mia smirk and Mia looking at her with daggers. _Could she really know that I liked her?_

############################################################################

_2 years later_

_Before Mia went to Malibu for the second time. Before Luke thoughts._

"I well not accept this anymore Mia! You are going to be a doctor. And you saying things to other people in the hope that its going to affect us isn't going to work anymore."

I was standing in the lounge with my hands behind my back and my head held low. Mom was shouting at me because I asked to speak to her regarding my career. I had a job interview that day and didn't go on purpose. When mom came home and asked how it went it all my guts to tell her that I didn't attend the interview.

My dad sat on one of the armchair and watched the scene unfold in front of him. I looked at him for help.

"Don't look at your father. He's with me on this one." She pointed her finger at me. her face was a mask of anger. I had never seen her so mad before.

"I have done so much for you and what do you do in return. Go blurt your entire life to a couple of strangers, and get me embarrassed in front of them. then this nonsence about landing up in hospital after getting shot."

I snapped my head to look at her," It wasn't even intentional"

"Shut up Miranda." She yelled. " you didn't study, you didn't do homework, you got 90% for your semester."

She stopped talking and stood with her arms crossed. Aftera while she went ans sat down on the single couch. I walked towards her slowly and sat on my knees. She turned her face away from mine. I took her hands in mine and waited for her to look at me.

"What would happen if I become a marine photographer. Huh? I'll earn less, I wont have such a big house, I wont have such a big car, but I'll be happy. Whats the use of doing something if I'm not going to enjoy it. Whats the use of doing something if I'm not going t look forward to going to work everyday. Work wont be fun, it'll be boring. And I'll sit everyday and say that I should've spoken to you but I was too scared because you wont be happy.

Mummy? I've listened to you my enire life. I've always done as you asked. Please for once, just let live my own life." Tears slid down my cheeks as I spoke.

She stared at me for a long time. we looked at each other.

"I don't want to lose you Mia." She said softly. " if you become a doctor I will feel as if we are connected somehow…. I don't want to lose my little girl."

"Mum?" my eyes became more teary. "we will always be connected. I will always be your little girl mums." I got up and hugged her. She silently cried into y shoulder.

My dad came up to and said, "go live your life. I love you honey."

"I love you too dad, mum."

2 days later I was on my way to Malibu.

I settled in on a Saturday and started work on the Monday following the week. I had already applied for the job and did the interview on skype. I was working up the courage to tell her about the interview and everything but couldn't help bt feel a little scared. I'm sure you understand why.

I lived in our beach hut. I stayed in my room and left the main room for mum and dad when they ever come to visit. When I landed in Malibu, my first instinct was to go to Lisa's house. but it was two years since we last saw each other. I wasn't sure if would want to see me or not. After all, Lukes i-pad was still with me. At least the remains.

I reached home and unpacked. I had to do shopping for groceries, for clothes that were suitable for work. Because my salary isn't going to be as high as it would have been had I become a doctor, my parents are supporting me till I can stand on my own.

I left the house at around two in the afternoon to go grocery shopping and to catch luncjh on the way back home.

I stopped at the local grocerie store and picked a few things that I could survive on for the next few days. After paying and loading the car, I headed to Luke's restaurant and ordered a pasta dish to go. The restaurant had changed from the last time I saw it. It had a bit of a masculine taste to it, which made me think that Luke had finally paid Lisa off. There was a bar to the right hand side of the eating area. I sat down and ordered a wter with lemon and mint. Mum always made it at home and it was refreshing on a hot summers day. I bent over my head and rubbed my hands over my neck.

I thought about my job on Monday. Being a marine photographer. It was my dream job. the head of the company, Mr Mashall agreed to let me swim with the dolphins and play with the sela and penguins.

"so you come all the way from Califonia, order take out and don't even bother to even say hi?"

I swivelled around on my chair and faced the speaker. I was greeted with his warm familiar eyes and brown hair. I smiled at him, "hi"

He smiled back and sat next to me, "When did you come in?"

"About five minutes ago" I nodded my head.

Luke frowned with confusion and then let out a sarcastic laugh, "ha ha. not the restaurant smartass, Malibu."

"Oh! This morning. I got in this morning."

"You know? I did hear hear the hospital gained a new doctor this week…."

I shook my head and laughed, " well good for him/her. I guess. I didn't know that!" I gave a knowing stare, " but what I do know is that the Aquarium got a new Marine Photographer."

"No way! are you serious?" he looked utterly surprised. " you spoke to them!"

" Yeah I did. It was a conversation with a lot of tears and confessions. But we made it"

At that moment, my food came. "thank you. Umm… can I pay with a debit card?" I asked the waitor.

He nodded his head and smiled, "Sure, I'll get the…"

His sentence was cut off by Luke's voice, "Its on the house"

I looked at him in disapproval.

"Think of it as a welcome home gift." He ignored my 'look' completely.

The waitor nodded and was on his way to serve another costomer.

"Well, I should get going." I made a move to get up.

Luke's face dropped..but only slightly.

"You know, I'm really sorry, I went to the grocery shop and bought milk and hagean das ice cream in chocolate chip and in strawberry and creams flavour."

I knew it was his two favourate flavours.

I got up and walked a little while before turning back to looke at him. he smiled at me and waved in goodbye. "Arent you coming?" I asked him. he looked confused. " you know, I do remember me telling you that when I move to Malibu you were going to bemy personal chef. Did you forget?"

I crossed my arms and waited for him. he smiled and got up from the chair. Luke came andsttod next to me, "As long as you cook for me first."

"Oh no! please no!"

He smirked at me and nodded once, "Oh yes! Call it revenge for stealing and then smashing my I-pad."

It was a long drive home.

I started work on Monday. It was an awesome day. Everyone was friendly and helpful. I started the main shots for the adverts, poasters, giftcards, and soveneirs. I fifnished two full reams by five that evening. I locked up my very bare office at walked out of the aquarium. I really needed someone to decorate it for me.

I thought about asking Lisa to help, but, I think I would get a beating for not calling once in 2 years.

"MIRANDA?"

_Oh shit!_

" how dare you not call for two bloody years, you ungrateful piece of slime from a thousand years ago with hair and moss and uuurrrggghhh!" she punched me hard on my shoulder and then slapped me on whatever piece of body she found after that. Luke had to come and pry her away from my now very sore body.

She cooled down while I hugged Jonathen and their mum. She finally hugged me back. We chatted for a while and made plans for supper. While we were talking, Luke huggedme from the back and whispered, 'welcome home'. I smiled.

_I was finally home._

_**The End**_


End file.
